Joy of Creation
by Crazybird101
Summary: Mike Schmidt is a man fresh out of college and in need of a job. So when he finds a job at a family pizzeria, his seemingly normal life is turned upside down when he learns about the restaurant's sinister past... (Credit to original artist for artwork)
1. Night 1

**Warning:**

**AU**

**Sentient robots**

**Possible typos/writing errors**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to their rightful owner. **

**Flames will be used to cook Fazbear's pizza**

**X.X**

And this will be your office." a scrawny looking man said as he entered the small room. Wiping his nose quickly with a handkerchief he has in his pocket.

A young man, just out of college, took a few steps forward until he stood in the center. The room itself wasn't too shabby. Aside from the cobwebs and thin layers of dust that covered some of the furniture and equipment, it was in pretty decent condition. The young man took off his college cap and ran his fingers through his short oak brown hair as he rubbed his head after observing the room.

"Well?" he heard the man standing in the doorway ask a bit anxiously. "How about it, Mr. Schmidt?"

"Looks alright." Mike replied honestly. He turned back to the scrawny man and gave him a small smile. "I'll take the job."

The man's dull eyes suddenly lit up like the fourth of July. He grinned widely and shook hands with the younger man, sealing the deal. "Welcome aboard, Mike!" he said enthusiastically. A clear change from the almost depressed behavior he had shown earlier. "I hope you enjoy your nights here in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"Thanks." Mike slipped his hands into his pockets and looked around the room once more. "So when do I start?"

"Tonight!" the scrawny manager replied, clapping his hands together and rubbing them. "I'll get you your uniform and you can start as soon as we finish up here. How does that sound?"

"Um..." Mike blinked. "Sounds like a good deal."

"Great! Now, if you would just follow me to the changing room we can get you suited up and ready to go."

"Sure." Mike replied. He gave the office a second glance over his shoulder before following the manager down a empty, rundown looking hallway. They passed a flickering light before stopping in front of a door labeled "Dressing Room; Staff only".

"Inside you'll find a locker with your uniform. That locker would be 212." the manager said as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded. Mike thanked him and gripped the dull silver knob. "You best hurry, if I were you." he heard the scrawny man mutter to himself before he closed the door behind him. The young man approached a group of a metal lockers that were lined up against the wall; some had a few dents and scratches on them. He walked up to the locker that was labeled "212" and found that the one was almost completely faded away.

_This place has certainly seen better days, _Mike thought to himself before opening the locker. His uniform was your standard security guard uniform, with the Fazbear logo present on the right sleeve. Mike quickly switched from his casual fall clothing to his new work uniform, not wanting to keep the manager waiting. He placed the security hat on while looking in the mirror that was hanging on the wall to his left before leaving. Outside he found the manager fidgeting with something on his phone before he looked up and grinned at him.

"Well look at you!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "How does it feel on you? Is the shirt a little too short?"

"Nah, it's good." Mike replied.

"Good." the manager said before he turned his attention up to a clock that hung on the wall. Mike could've sworn that he saw the man's cheerful smile drop after reading the time.

11: 56 p.m.

"Ah..." The scrawny man looked over to Mike with a anxious smile. Beads of sweat already rolling down his forehead, even if it wasn't all that warm. "Well, I best be going!" he said. "You know how to find the office, yes?"

"Yeah." Mike nodded.

The manager sighed with relief. Knowing that he won't have to stay any longer then he wanted to. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning, then!"

"Six o clock, right?" Mike asked as he watched him turn to leave.

"Six o clock." the manager replied before he quickly strolled down the hall.

"Right." Mike said to himself before heading over to his new office. Once inside he took a seat in the old office chair that was resting against the wall and picked up a device that resembled a tablet. He checked the time on his watch and it read only a minute before midnight. Mike made himself comfortable before sitting up slightly when he heard the faint ring of a bell coming from outside.

12:00 am

Mike switched on the tablet and almost jumped out of his seat when he was greeted with a side view of the mechanical band that attracted the love and attention of children all over the state. The band itself consisted of three animals: a rabbit, a chicken, and a bear. Anyone who's ever lived in the area would know of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was practically the only place in the county that kids could go to have real fun. But it certainly wasn't as popular as Chuck E Cheese's. The band's leader was none other then the famous bear himself: Freddy Fazbear. Standing to his left was Chica the Chick, with her signature "Let's Eat!" bib and a giant cupcake that was always given out to children who had their birthday here. Standing to his right was the band's guitarist: Bonnie the Bunny. If Mike's ever seen a depressed looking inanimate object, it was Bonnie and the half-lidded look he always had.

_Ring ring! Ring ring! _

Mike placed the tablet down and looked over to the old desk phone that was resting beside the fan. He just barely lifted himself from his chair when he heard a voice suddenly play from the small speaker. The voice itself seemed to drown out all other noises that were present around him.

_"Hello? Oh, hello!" _

Mike scooted his chair forward a bit curiously.

_"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact. So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine, so let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?"_

"Whatever you say, pal." Mike yawned as he slouched in his seat a bit.

_"Uh, let's see... First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read, eh, it's kind of a legal thing. You know._

_Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. _

_Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced-_

_Blah, blah, blah."_

Wait. What? Mike perked up a bit in his seat. Did he just hear what he think he just heard?

_"Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

Mike dug his nails into the fabric of the chair's armrests while biting his bottom lip nervously. What exactly was this guy talking about?

_"So just be aware; the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of "free-roaming" mode at night, uhh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too, but then there was "the Bite of '87". Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

Mike's jaw dropped almost instantly. His eyes as wide as saucers now.

_"Uh, now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll- They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to uh.. forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suit themselves weren't filled with cross-beams, wiring, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death... Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask."_

"WHAT!?"

_"Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."_

"No shit, Sherlock!" Mike cried. Almost dropping the tablet from his lap.

_"But hey; first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright. Good night."_

Mike was practically sweating by the time the call had ended. His mind struggled to process what he had just heard. This was a joke, right? Some kind of "Welcome to the company" prank employees pull on the new guy or girl. The young man laughed a bit when he came to that conclusion and wiped away some sweat that had gathered on his forehead.

"Killer animatronics." he snorted at the idea. "Sounds like someone was rolling on the job." The young man switched the tablet back on; he paled. "Where's the rabbit?" he asked himself out loud. Where Bonnie had stood just minutes earlier, was now empty. Mike noticed that power was at 86% before he frantically flipped through the other cameras. He stopped when he found the silhouette of the purple rabbit standing under the flickering light in the West Hall. How long had he been standing there? Mike checked the time and saw that it was almost two.

Was this for real?

...

Three hours had passed.

Mike didn't remove his eyes off the tablet screen as he monitored Bonnie's movements throughout most of the west portion of the building. He asked himself if he was even aware that he was being watched. It was five thirty now, and Bonnie hasn't moved from his spot in the Supply Closet. Mike chewed on his lip nervously when he saw that he was down to 29% power. Hesitant, he placed the tablet down and took a deep breath. He wiped the side of his face and found that he'd been sweating for most of the night.

"Christ..." he muttered to himself. He picked up the tablet and nearly choked on his own breath when he found the Supply Closet empty. He flipped through the cameras and felt his heart race when he didn't find the rabbit in any of the rooms. _Where are you? _he thought. He then paused and slowly turned his chair over to the west door. The other side was an inky black, and he spotted the light switch on the side; just above the door switch. There would be no point in using it now, but he had another idea. And he wasn't going to like it.

Standing up, he slowly approached the doorway. He wondered if the doors had always been part of the building. Mike took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. He drummed his fingers against the painted metal nervously and, with all the courage he could muster, reached a hand out. The young man stilled when he felt something brush against the tips of his fingers. Something soft. He immediately retreated his hand back and slammed on the lights. The light buzzed on to reveal Bonnie standing mere inches from the door. Staring down at him with a pair of crimson irises that seemed to look into his soul. A scream ripped from Mike's throat and he slammed on the door button, separating himself from the machine. He placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart before jumping when he heard the morning bell suddenly go off.

6:00 am

The power automatically shut off and the door opened. Mike reached out his hand again, and felt nothing but open air. He cautiously stepped through the office door just as the main power switched on.

"Mr. Schmidt!" The manager greeted him in a surprised tone. "Good to see that you're still in one piece, champ!"

"Y-yeah..." Mike said shakely. "Thanks."

The manager's smile dropped an inch. "Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Mike quickly shook his head. "No, no. It's just... It's just that I had a pretty rough night." He winced when the scrawny man suddenly slapped his back.

"I hear ya!" he sighed in agreement. "Things tend to get a little hectic here after hours."

"You don't say..." Mike murmured. What the hell did he get himself into?

**X.X**

**It's official. I am OBSESSED with Five Nights at Freddy's. So obsessed that not only did I download the game onto both my phone and tablet, but I also am writing a serious fanfic about it as well!**

**Please know that this won't be one of those where Mike meets Foxy, and that Foxy is a good guy, and that they fall in love. While I'm a HUGE shipper for those two, and is probably my number one OTP, that won't be present in this fic ):**

**Anywho, I can't guarantee when updates will come. It's my senior year and things are getting real. Five days is school, I tell ya... **


	2. Night 2

Mike stepped into his apartment utterly exhausted. He was amazed that he managed to drive home without hitting someone. He kicked the door closed behind him and removed his sweat jacket, tossing it aside as he dragged himself over the small tan couch he had in his living room. He happily fell on it face first and sighed against the fabric. He then lazily rolled to his side and picked up the t.v. remote. The small television set switched on and a cheesy game show played on the screen. Mike rolled his eyes and flipped channels until he stopped at one that was in the middle of playing a low-budget live action movie. The movie consisted of a man and his friends trying to survive a super tornado that was raining...sharks?

"For Christ's sake." Mike sighed in annoyance. "Can't you people come up with anything better?"

He spent a good two hours watching t.v. until he finally decided to get some sleep. He'd always been more of a night owl, so sleeping during the day wasn't very awkward to him. He lowered the blinds and jumped into bed. He was immediately knocked out as soon as his head landed on his pillow.

...

_Mike watched on, horrified, as Freddy approached him out of the darkness with a empty Freddy Fazbear suit in tow. Bonnie and Chica were behind him; one holding each arm as they stared at his terrified face with sinister glee. Freddy stopped in front of Mike and dropped the suit beside him. Mike shivered as tears started to roll down his cheeks._

_Laughter was the only thing he heard. He didn't pay much attention of whether it was coming from the animatronics or not, but it was there. Spine chilling laughter that didn't sound even remotely human._

_He slowly looked up to meet Freddy's gaze, and was greeted by a pair of light blue eyes that were actually bloodshot. Freddy was grinning down at him like Bonnie and Chica. _

_Fear coursed through Mike like a drug you'd buy off the street. But it wasn't from the fact that he was going to be stuffed into a suit. It was because of the fact that Freddy's eyes were actually his __**own**__._

_..._

Mike screamed in his sleep as he fought off his unseen attackers. Eventually rolling off and waking up to find himself kissing the floor. He blinked his eyes a few times until they adjusted to his somewhat darkened bedroom. He pushed himself up and grunted when he felt a sharp pain from his right shoulder. He gripped and squeezed it as he got to his feet.

"Goddamn..." he whispered to himself as he massaged and rolled his shoulder. He looked over to the alarm clock he had on his nightstand and found that he had slept later than he originally anticipated. It was practically almost evening! He groaned. Knowing that in a few hours he would have to go to work. Memories from the previous night flashed across his mind and he shuddered fearfully.

_I can't think straight... I need to draw something. _

Drawing had always been a stress reliever for him. For as long as he could remember he always had a passion for drawing. Whenever he had something on his mind, or a problem, he'd express it by drawing it out on a white sheet of paper. He was picked on during his high school years for it. He never did like sports anyway, so art was the only thing that kept him occupied aside from messing with his super hero figurines and watching television. He walked up to his desk and picked up a sketch pad he kept from his days in college art. He picked up the pencil and eraser that was resting beside and laid back in bed. He found it more comfortable if he was lying down while he drew.

A few hours had past until he finally read the time again and saw that it was almost closing time for Fazbear's Pizza. He closed the sketch pad, just having drawn the outline of his sketch, and threw it back on his desk. He changed into casual clothing and picked up his sweat jacket. Putting it on as he left his apartment complex and made his way over to his car. The sun was already going down, painting the sky in firey colors while lavender crept in from the horizon.

The sky was just getting dark by the time he hit the road. Passing by a few cars while music blared from his speakers. He drummed his fingers against his steering while mouthing to the lyrics of _Walking on Sunshine _as it played on the radio. The music briefly made him forget that he was going to work with homicidal animatronics in less then two hours. When he pulled up to the parking lot of the pizzeria he found that most of the employees were already beginning to head home for the night. He got out of his car and passed them by as he approached the main double doors; he even waved casually to a few of them. He either received a wave back or a simple nod.

Inside he found the manager waiting for him by the front desk. Looking a bit nervous and was tapping his foot nervously. He looked up and grinned once he saw him. "Ah! Mr. Schmidt!" he said before wiping his nose a bit with his handkerchief. "Good to see you back. I assume you had a good day's rest?"

"Yeah. Slept until evening, actually." Mike rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well that means you'll have no trouble staying up tonight then, yes?"

Mike tensed slightly, but nodded. "Yeeep. I'm definitely gonna be up tonight."

"Super! I'll see you in the morning then!"

Mike watched the frail man as he quickly walked by him and pushed open one of the doors. Not even giving him a second glance before locking the doors outside. "Alright then." he sighed before turning around and making his way over to the changing room.

...

The faint ominous ring of the midnight bell filled the silence around Mike as he sat nervously in his office. He drummed his fingers anxiously against the armrests before jumping when he heard the phone ring on the desk.

_"Uhh, hello? Hello."_ a familiar voice spoke. _"Uh, well, if you're hearing this, you made it to night two! Uhmm, congrats!"_

"Thanks..." Mike muttered.

_"I won't talk quite as long this time, since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while while I talk, just to make sure everyone's in their proper place."_

Mike thought for a second before he quickly picked up the tablet and switched it on. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found that the Fazbear Band was still in the Show Stage.

_"So, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason to not run out of power, right?"_

Mike frowned and rolled his eyes. If he's trying to be funny, it isn't working.

_"I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera view, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if you can't find something, or someone on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. You might only have a few seconds to react.. not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

_Sure you're not, _Mike thought bitterly before darting his eyes down to the tablet screen and gasped when he found that Bonnie was already up and moving. He switched to the Dining Area camera and relaxed a bit when he found him standing in between two tables. Looking in the direction of the arcade portion of the building.

_"Also, check on the curtains in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems to be unique in that he becomes more active if the camera remains off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like to be watched. I don't know. Anyway, I am sure you have everything under control. Uhm, talk to you soon!"_

Pirate Cove? Mike switched the camera over to where Pirate Cove is located and was greeted by a pair of closed purple curtains with a wooden sign reading "Sorry! Out of order" standing in front of the stage; tilted to the side slightly. Mike recalled seeing a fourth character on some of the old '80s posters that still hung around the place. He appeared to be some sort of pirate fox. The concept made Mike chuckle a bit to himself. He switched back to the Dining Area camera and froze when he found that Bonnie wasn't there anymore.

"Shit!" he hissed to himself as he frantically flipped through the cameras. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" He paused and quickly switched back to the Show Stage camera. The color from his face drained when he saw that Chica the Chick was missing as well. "Fuck! Not the chicken, too!" he exclaimed. He then jumped in his seat when he heard a noise outside of his office. He went through the cameras again until he stopped at the kitchen, where only audio played. The sound of pots and pans clanging did little to ease the anxiety he now felt. Mike took his eyes off the screen to wipe his face when something suddenly clicked in his mind: he still hasn't seen the rabbit.

The young man stiffly turned his head over to the door. Remembering what he heard on the message, he pressed on the light switch. To his surprise, and relief, the giant rabbit wasn't there. He looked back at the screen and saw that he was down to 75% battery life. He did have to search long. He let out a sigh of relief when he found the rabbit in the Supply Closet. The moment was short lived, however, when he realized that the noise coming from the kitchen had stopped. A little voice in the back of his head told him to check the lights again. He slowly turned over to the east door, and instantly felt a cold chill run down his spine.

Trembling, he reached over and pressed his palm on the glowing white button. The light buzzed on outside of the office window to reveal the animatronic chick staring intently at him with her beak dropped open, revealing a row of teeth. The most chilling feature, however, was the pair of seemingly _human _teeth at the back of her throat. Mike let out a shriek and wasted no time slamming on the door button. The light continued to flicker above Chica before finally going out. Mike placed a hand over his racing heart as he took deep breaths to calm himself down; he then looked up at the time.

2:57 AM

He still had a while to go.

The young man sighed and picked up the tablet. Bonnie still stood in the Supply Closet, so he switched over to a few more cameras before stopping dead when he reached Pirate Cove's camera. His finger just hovering above the screen when he saw the slack-jawed face poking out from between the curtains. His blood ran ice cold through his veins as he locked eyes with the two yellow dots staring back eerily at the camera. An uncomfortable lump grew in his throat as cold sweat ran down the side of his face. He felt hesitant about switching the cameras; seemingly forgetting about Chica standing outside his office, and Bonnie standing in the Supply Closet._ "The character in there seems to be unique in that he becomes more active if the camera remains off for long periods of time..." _Phone Guy's words rang through his head.

_W-what should I do? _Mike felt completely helpless. He quickly checked the lights once more and found that Chica was no longer standing outside his office window. He opened the door before turning his attention back to the screen, where he gasped when he saw that the fox was now outside of his "cage". His head bent in an odd angle while the bottom jaw hung down. Mike could barely make out the tears and rips that were present all over the body. Exposing parts of his endoskeleton. Taking a risk, he quickly flipped through the cameras to check on the others.

Bonnie was still in the Supply Closet; Chica now stood just outside of the men's restroom; Freddy still stood in the Show Stage. He was good for the time being. He just wished he could say the same for his battery life, which was now down to 56%.

He gripped the tablet tightly as even more sweat trailed down his face. A few drops hitting the screen itself. Mike placed the tablet down to catch a quick breather and allow his heart to slow down a bit. His heart beats were practically the only thing he could hear at the moment. He removed his cap and ran his fingers through his brown locks, which were now wet with sweat. He wiped his forehead with his wrist and placed his cap back on. He picked up the tablet, and his heart dropped to his stomach. The curtains in Pirate Cove were wide open; the fox was no where to be seen.

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING FOX!?" Mike screamed at the top of his lungs. Spit flying and hitting the screen. He frantically tapped through each of the cameras before stopping at the West Hall camera. The tablet almost slipped out of his hands when he saw the fox speeding down the hallway. His jaw flopping up and down as though he was biting something. Sparks flew as he dragged his hook along the wall, leaving behind a long jagged line. Mike gasped loudly and immediately reached for the door button. The door slammed down just as the fox was about to jump in. Mike cringed fearfully when he heard frustrated banging against the metal before everything fell silent.

Curious, he pressed the light switch and cautiously peeked through the office window. He received a nasty surprise when the fox suddenly slammed his face against the glass, causing Mike to jump back and scream. The fox slammed his hook against the bulletproof glass and snarled viciously at the frightened man before dashing away just as the light flickered off.

...

5:56 AM

Mike hasn't moved from his chair since his first encounter with the infamous Captain Foxy. Paying close attention to the cove while checking on the others. Surprisingly enough, not much happened after the close encounter. Pirate Cove's curtains remained closed for the rest of the night. Although he did hear singing coming from inside.

Just before the morning bell went off, he decided to check the cameras one more time. The video feed showed Bonnie and Chica meeting up in the Dining Area, and appeared to be talking with one another as they returned to the Show Stage together. This struck Mike as odd and interesting, but he decided not to ponder on it at the moment. He switched over to the Show Stage, and froze. Freddy was staring back at the camera; eyes dark and pupils reduced to nothing but white pin-pricks.

Just before everything went black, Mike could've sworn he saw a grin on the bear's face. As though saying "See you later".

"Fuck me..." Mike whispered to himself shakely just as the morning bell went off.

**X.X**

**Sorry about any grammar errors in the last chapter. I actually wrote that while returning from a surprise road trip. **

**Glad to see some of you are liking it, though! :)**

**But I should mention one thing. The idea that animatronics are possessed by the souls of the five dead children will not be present. Because, well, I don't exactly like that idea. I mean, come on. It was quite obvious as soon as I heard about it. The theory of children possessing Freddy and the gang was the only thing that ruined the game for me. But alas, it's only a theory. But seriously. This isn't Corpse Party. But does this mean there'll be a Freddy Ever After Charm?**

**Idk...**


	3. Night 3

Dawn couldn't have come much sooner for Mike. Stepping out of the restaurant, he was greeted by a blast of chilly air and the pink-kissed skies of the morning sun as it rose over the horizon. He didn't bother to stay and explain to the manager about the long jagged line that now ran down the West Hall wall. He entered his vehicle and reached his hand into his pocket before a stunned expression flashed across his face.

"Shit!" he cursed loudly, having realized that he's forgotten his apartment key in his locker. Getting out, he slammed the car door closed and quickly marched back to the building. Holding his jacket tightly when a large gust of wind suddenly hit him. For once he was actually relieved to be inside the building he had already begun to fear. He allowed the door to close behind him and made his way through the Dining Area and into the West Hall. He noticed the manager, but he was too busy inspecting the jagged line that was now present on his wall to acknowledge him.

He entered the changing room, opened his locker, and sighed when he found his key resting at the bottom. He reached down to grab it, and paused.

_Hehehehehe..._

The room temperature suddenly dropped at a level that was too unnatural for such an old building. Mike exhaled slowly, and was surprised when he saw a light puff of smoke exit out of his mouth before dissipating. His fingers trembled above the metal ring of his key; goosebumps now covering his wrists. Everything seemed to become still. For a second he forgot where he even was. The lights above him flickered a bit, and a feeling of being watched quickly came into mind.

_Hehehehehehe..._

Mike spun around to try and find the source of the voice, only to find himself to be the only one in the room. No intercom or speakers were present, so it couldn't have been from that. The voice(s) itself didn't sound remotely close to the manager's. He quickly picked up the key and slammed his locker closed and rushed over for the door knob. Panic filled him when he suddenly found the door to be lock. Which was impossible, because the door itself didn't have any lock on it.

The room temperature dropped a bit more, and the giggles grew louder.

_Ring around the __**rosie**__, pockets full of __**posies**__..._

"Come on!" Mike said between clenched teeth as he desperately turned the knob in different directions before clenching his hand into a tight fist and proceeded to pound it against the door. "Mr. Fredrickson!" he called. Showing the fear in his voice as the chilling singing grew louder in his ears.

_Ashes... Ashes.._

"MR. FREDRICKSON!" Mike screamed before ramming the side of his body against the door several times. A sinister feeling growing in his stomach that something terrible was going to happen if he stayed when the song ended; the voices of several children bringing fear into his heart and soul. With one mighty heave, he finally managed to ram the door open and surprise the manager.

"Mr. Schmidt!" he gasped, turning away from the jagged line.

Mike coughed a few times as he fought back the tears that threatened to fall. The last thing he wanted was to cry in front of his boss, even though Mr. Fredrickson was a rather decent man. The frail man walked over and crouched by his side.

"Are you..."

"I'm fine." Mike cut him off before shakely getting back on his feet. "I just... had trouble opening the door."

"Really?" Mr. Fredrickson looked over to the doorway and frowned. "I could've sworn I had that checked recently." He scratched his head before turning his attention back to the younger man. "Eh. Are you sure everything is alright? You look like you're about to cry."

Mike swallowed nervously before bobbing his head. "Y-yeah... I just need to head home and get some sleep." Without giving the frail man a chance to reply, he proceeded to power walk down the hall. Lowering his head a bit as to hide his watery eyes. Once he was inside the safety of his car he allowed the tears to flow freely from his face. He cried for a good couple minutes before finally starting the car and drove home. Once home he immediately went to bed; not bothering to change out of his clothes.

_..._

_Sobs... Nothing but quiet sobs and whimpers left Mike as he was forced against his will into a Freddy Fazbear suit. The sickening of noise of muscles tearing, skin ripping, and bones breaking, filling his ears the farther he was shoved in. Despite his attempts to try and wiggle free, his arms and legs had been broken to prevent him from trying; it was impossible for him to try and resist. _

_The animatronics that surrounded him, Foxy now included, were all grinning at him with malicious satisfaction. Their eyes completely black with white pin-pricks for pupils. _

_"S-s-stop..." Mike managed to whimper out when he was about halfway in the costume. "I-it hurts... It..." The animatronics only laughed. Seemingly amused by this. He felt Freddy gently run his fingers through his hair before gripping his scalp firmly and applying brute strength to force him in even further. Mike let out pained wails and sobs as he was forced in deeper. His head beginning to feel like it could pop in any moment by the force Freddy was applying. _

_**"Miiiiiiikeeeeeee..." **_

_..._

Mike shot up in bed screaming. Tears rolling down his face from the nonexistent pain that coursed through his body. It wasn't until he lost his breath while screaming did he manage to wake up. When he did, he found that his clothing and sheets were soaked in cold sweat. He immediately felt his body to check if anything was broken or out of place before sighing in relief when he didn't. He turned over to his alarm clock and saw that it was only around three in the afternoon.

Mike turned away from the clock and buried his face in his hands as his heart rate slowed down to the appropriate speed. He stayed like that for a few minutes, taking deep breaths and wiping away tears that were still rolling down his cheeks, before throwing his legs over the edge of his bed and went over to his desk. He picked up his sketch book and flipped over to the page where he already had an outline drawn out. He layed back down on his bed; pencil and eraser in hand. From there he allowed his mind to do the rest. Following an image he currently had in his mind's eye and followed every detail he saw. All fear he had felt from the dream slipped away with each stroke of his pencil. Sometimes he didn't pay attention to what he was drawing, and just allowed his hand to flow freely on the sheet of paper he had in front of him. By the time he was about to do the shading he checked the time again and found that it was almost time for him to go to work.

"Joy..." he murmured. Closing his sketch pad and tossing it on his desk before heading over to his bathroom. After a quick shower and a simple turkey sandwich later, he was on the road. His hands suddenly felt sweaty, and were occasionally struggling to grip the steering wheel. Listening to music didn't seem to calm his anxiety, either. He rolled down the window halfway and sighed when he felt a blast of cold air brush against his skin. When he arrived at the parking lot outside of the building, he spotted Mr. Fredrickson waiting for him outside.

...

Time seemed to go slow for Mike tonight. He sat slouched in his chair, listening to the clock tick on as he waited for the distant ring of a haunting bell. Not that he wanted it to be midnight already. He looked over to the corner and winced when he saw a replica of Chica's birthday cupcake staring back at him. Tempted, he quickly got out of his chair and turned it until it was facing the window beside it. _Much better, I guess..., _he thought before returning to his seat. The cupcake was as creepy as the animatronics. Every muscle in his body froze and he tightened his jaw when he heard the midnight bell ring outside. At the same time, the phone rang.

_"Uhh, hello? Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. Uhm, I'm not implying that they died, that's not what I meant. Anyway I better not take up too much of your time, things start getting real tonight."_

"Of course they are." Mike sighed before switching on his tablet. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that Chica was up and moving already. Exhaling through his nose, he calmly flipped through the cameras before stopping at the one outside of the restrooms when he spotted her in the back. Relieved, he switched back to the Show Stage.

_"Uhm... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead."_

Mike looked up from his tablet and raised a brow at the phone. Why not actually _wear _a costume instead?

_"Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might want to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."_

Mike threw his head back and groaned loudly in annoyance. "Make up your mind, jackass!" he said loudly to the ceiling.

_"Uhm ok, I will leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

The call ended and Mike sighed with relief. He looked down at the tablet he held in his hands and felt himself start to shake when he saw that Bonnie was no longer on stage. He quickly flipped through the cameras and nearly dropped the tablet when he found Bonnie Backstage with his face up to the camera very closely. The hairs on the back of his neck stood as he stared into the black, soulless eyes that seemed to be staring into his very soul. To Mike, the expression almost made him look dead. He lifted a shakey finger and tapped the Restrooms camera. He calmed down a bit when he saw that Chica was still standing where she was. He switched over to Pirate Cove and sighed when he didn't see the fox peeking out. He switched over to Freddy and let out a long exhale through his nose when he saw the bear still standing on stage. He placed the tablet down and took a quick drink out of his water bottle. He nearly spilled the water all over his tablet when he was greeted by Freddy's haunting gaze; a pair of white dots standing out from the darkness.

He quickly switched over to the Restrooms and his heart beat started to quicken when he didn't find the chick there. He flipped through the cameras and slapped a hand over his mouth when he saw her standing in the East Hall; head cocked in an uncomfortable angle and beak wide open to reveal the same humanlike teeth. Her eyes weren't even looking at the camera, and was instead looking away "innocently". Mike pressed himself against his seat and checked the time on his watch.

_1:02 AM_

"Fuck!" the young man whimpered to himself. Silently wishing for father time to take pity on him and go a bit faster. What shocked him, however, was that his battery was already down to 73%. He swallowed hard before turning his attention over to the fan on his desk. Watching the blades spin and give off cold air in the stuffy room. Without thinking, he got up and switched off the fan. The whirring slowly died down and the room temperature immediately rose once the blades stopped. He looked down at his tablet and smiled a bit when he saw that the battery was still at 73%.

He unzipped his security jacket halfway before going through the cameras again. Chica was still where she was; Bonnie was now in the Supply Closet; Freddy was still in the Show Stage; Mike swallowed, his throat now dry, when he saw Foxy peeking out from behind the curtains. He saw the murder in his blazing yellow eyes and quickly flipped cameras to avoid his gaze.

This was going to be a while.

...

5:37 AM

Mike sat slouched in his chair; cheek resting against his fist boredly as he went through the cameras again. The animatronics seemed to enjoy teasing him. Trying to lure him into a false sense of security and safety, but Mike knew better. He could see the dark intentions in their empty eyes whenever they looked up at the cameras. Foxy hasn't moved from his position in Pirate Cove, but Foxy wasn't the thing that frightened Mike tonight.

It was Freddy.

The bear hasn't moved from the Show Stage since Night 1. Phone Guy did mention he becomes more active in the dark, but that still isn't an excuse as to why he hasn't been joining his buddies in the "hunt". These animatronics were smart, he'll give them credit for that. How could animatronics with AIs this advanced be around since the early 80s? More importantly: who made them? What kind of sick bastard would create machines with AIs that enables them to be "self-aware" for a family pizzeria? Was it even intentional? This was beginning to remind him of the _Terminator _franchise.

Mike was snapped out of his thoughts when he stopped at the East Hall camera. The hairs on his arms and neck rose while sweat started to trail down the sides of his face like raindrops as he stared at the left wall. Where three posters of the Fazbear Band had been were now replaced with three, chilling, images of what looked like childish paintings of faces crying. Mike found himself unable to look away; his finger hovering just inches from the screen. A noise coming from outside his office snapped him back to his senses. He slowly looked over to the right door, and remembered that he hasn't seen Chica for a while...

He briefly looked up at the cupcake he had turned away and saw it's dim reflection staring back at it. He reached his hand towards the light button and, nervously, pressed it. Chica's slack-jawed face greeted him from the other side, and he immediately slammed down on the door button. He locked eyes with the bird, flinching when she suddenly slammed her hand on the glass and pressed against it. The glass creaked and groaned softly from the strong pressure, but didn't crack. Chica's pink eyes never left him just as the lights flickered off. Mike whimpered before nervously looking back down at the tablet. His eyes widened.

Where the three pictures had been before were now gone. Instead replaced with bold black letters that read "IT'S ME" twice. He let out a choked noise as his breath hitched in his throat. He immediately switched over to the Cam 2B West Hall camera, and paused. He squinted his eyes and leaned his face forward a bit towards the screen. All fear he had felt just mere seconds ago was replaced with curiosity towards the image before him. Instead of a Freddy poster that read "LET'S PARTY!", there was a zoomed in image of Freddy's face. Only...it wasn't exactly Freddy. This Freddy had golden fur instead of brown; eye sockets an endless sea of black.

The sound a childish giggling coming off the speakers chilled him to his core. He looked up from his tablet to rub his eyes. A horrified scream ripped from his throat when he was greeted by a golden Freddy Fazbear suit sitting in a slouched position against his desk, making it look as though it were dead. It's head was titled while its bottom jaw hung open, much like Foxy. Mike could barely make out the two white dots in its empty black sockets as they gazed back at him hauntingly. Images of Bonnie's and Freddy's faces flashed across his tablet screen. Followed by the occasional "It's me" in white text.

The young man closed his eyes tightly and silently prayed for it to be six. A wave of relief swept over him when he heard the morning bell go off. He nervously opened his eyes, and was surprised to find nothing. He looked back at the monitor, but the battery had died. He stood from his seat and inspected the spot where the suit had been sitting. Nothing. Not even a trace of its existence.

Mike was never one to believe in ghosts, but he might make an acception out of this one.

**X.X**

**Sorry for the long wait. School's been a bitch lately. **

**But thank you for your patience :) This is where things get REALLY twisted. **


	4. Night 4

Mike left as soon as the main doors were unlocked the following morning. He did acknowledge the confused expression that was present on the manager's face after he quickly marched pass him. Once inside his car, the young man took the time to think about the events that had occurred during his shift. Curiosity plagued him more than fear by this point. What was that golden Freddy suit? Why were those pictures of weeping faces present on the wall? And what's with this "It's me" jazz? He turned the key in the ignition slot and quickly backed out of his spot.

Despite feeling exhausted from the events that had occurred, Mike didn't head to bed when he arrived home. Instead, he went straight for his computer. He needed answers and he needed them _now_. He wasn't just going to let this slide like the others. He remembered the giggles he heard in the locker room and from the West Hall. He never found a way to fully explain the phenomenon, and it didn't put his mind into any sort of ease. He clicked on the search bar and typed in the name of the pizzeria. After a few seconds of waiting, the results popped up on his screen. He adjusted himself in his chair a bit before clicking on a page that talked about the history of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

_**Freddy Fazbear's family Pizzeria**_

_**Founded by Scott Cawthon**_

_**Opened on August 9th, 1982**_

Mike skimmed through the page until he stopped at an article that managed to catch his interest. "What's this?" he muttered to himself as he leaned forward a bit. His eyes then widened when he saw the year: 1987. The Bite of '87! The memory of Phone Guy mentioning that on his first night came rushing back almost instantly. Mike clicked on the link and was taken to a separate page that presented the full article. His eyes trailed down each row of black text with more attention then he's ever given. He gripped his mouse tightly when he finally reached a paragraph that described the event.

_**On June 26th of 1987, thirteen year-old Mitchell West had been attending a birthday party in the popular Freddy Fazbear's family Pizzeria. The boy had wandered over to the attraction known as Pirate Cove, and approached the attraction's only resident: Foxy the Pirate Fox. Or "Captain Foxy". **_

_**According to some eyewitnesses of the incident: the young boy had gotten a little too close to the animatronic during a routine performance when it suddenly clamped it's jaws around his skull. Children and parents who were present at the attraction immediately fled the scene. Despite the efforts of staff members, Foxy wouldn't release it's grip on the boy's head.**_

_**Eventually, it took brute force to release the boy from the aid of a crowbar. The action resulted in the animatron's lower jaw to be broken. 911 was called and paramedics arrived on the scene minutes later. Mitchell had fallen unconscious some time during the fray, possibly due to shock or blood loss, and was immediately taken into emergency care. All customers were quickly evacuated from the premises and the restaurant was shut down. **_

_**According to medical reports: Mitchell West had sustained a massive head injury due to how deep the puncture wounds were around his skull. His frontal lobe had received the most damage, and is now rendered useless. "It's amazing that this boy managed to survive." quoted the head surgeon of the emergency team that tried to repair the damage that'd been done to the boy's skull. "But now he's going to have to try and learn to live with little to no thinking process."**_

_**"It will be a long road to recovery for him." quoted another surgeon. **_

"Good God..." Mike whispered to himself as he stared wide-eyed at the screen. A hand hovering over his lips from the shock. The bite really was as bad as he originally thought it was.

_**The biting incident was eventually brought to court by Mitchell's family, who attempted to sue Fazbear Entertainment for the lack of control they had over their animatronics. Despite the evidence mounted against them, the company was eventually won over by the court. **_

_**"We had rules stating kids NOT to go near the animatronics while they're performing." said the manager during an interview outside of the courthouse. "What happened was clearly an accident out of childish curiosity, and the result of lacking supervision from the parents. But our staff would like to send our prayers out to the young boy for a speedy recovery."**_

_**Because of the accident, visitors to the pizzeria declined rather quickly. The Pirate Cove attraction was placed out of order while the Fazbear Band had their "Free-roaming" shut off. Three weeks later, Mitchell West had succumbed to his wounds and died in Maple Lake Hospital at 10:39 PM.**_

Mike sat in his chair in disbelief. Running his fingers through his hair as his mind processed through what he'd just read. One of the animatronics actually had a child _killed_? Wasn't it their job to make children happy? Then again, these weren't normal animatronics to begin with. And this was Foxy. _Foxy_. The same damn fox that tried to kill him the other day. It shouldn't surprise him that Foxy would be the one to commit such an act. But to a child?

_I guess he couldn't take the heat anymore, _the young man thought to himself. That's when the title of another article caught his eye just below the "Bite of '87" one. Mike scrolled down until the other article came into full view.

_**Kids vanish at local pizzeria - bodies not found**_

_**Five local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the hour of the infamous "Bite" on the day of June 26th. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following day, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead.**_

_**Police confirmed that the suspect dressed as a mascot to earn the children's trust. **_

_**The suspect, Kyle Winston, was charged and convicted on several accounts of kidnapping and murder. However, Winston's lawyer had blamed "a sudden impulse of mania" for his actions, and used the Insanity Defense. Despite protest from the families of the missing children, the Insanity Plea was approved by the court. Kyle Winston was then sent to St. Augustine's Psychiatric Ward for aid.**_

_**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria.**__** When questioned about the restaurant's future, the CEO replied, "These characters will live on. In the hearts of kids, these characters will live on."**_

Mike sighed sadly and felt a wave of sympathy towards the families of the missing children. He closed his eyes and thought about the possibility that the giggles he heard might belong to the children that had their lives cut so short. The thought actually broke his heart a bit. A yawn slipped from between his lips and he immediately knew that it was time to hit the sack. There was still so much research to be done, but that would have to wait for another time.

Logging off, Mike changed into a shirt and a pair of shorts, and jumped into bed.

_..._

_Mike found himself back in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; standing underneath the flickering light of the West Hall, he was surprised he managed to spot the small silhouettes standing not far from him. Because of the lighting, he found it hard to see their faces. He called out to them, but they didn't respond. Did they even see him? The young man took a step forward, but stopped when the figures suddenly spun around and ran down the hall._

_"Hey! Wait!" Mike called before chasing after them._

_The playful giggles of children was the only thing he heard aside from his own heart beat inside. He only saw the backs of the figures, yet they seemed so far away. He didn't know why he was running after them, but he just felt a sudden impulse to do so._

_"This way..." a small voice suddenly whispered in his ear._

_What? Mike wanted to ask as he pumped his legs faster._

_"This way... This way..."_

_Mike suddenly found himself catching up to the fig- children... It was quite obvious by now._

_"Hurry!" another voice gasped. Panic clear in their tone._

_"He's coming!" a third voice cried._

_"Who's coming?"_

_The children suddenly stopped, and Mike stopped as well. In chilling unison, the children slowly raised their hands up horizontally before pointing at the darkness in front of them._

_"__**HIM.**__"_

_The last thing Mike saw before waking up was the outline of a rather large figure standing in the darkness. Two white dots staring back at him hauntingly as deep distorted laughter filled his ears..._

_..._

Mike gasped, his eyes snapping open as he blindly tossed his blanket to the floor and sat up in bed. He placed his hand over his heart and took deep breaths to gather his composer. The sudden buzzing of his phone alarm going off caused him to jump and yelp in surprise. When he picked it up and read what it said, his eyes widened.

It was near closing time for the restaurant. He only had sixteen minutes to get ready and hit the road.

_SHIT, I'm going to be LATE! _he thought as he jumped out of bed, ran over to his closest to fetch a clean pair of clothes, and then rushed into the bathroom to get cleaned. After snatching up a protein bar on his kitchen counter he quickly left his apartment and ran to his car with only eleven minutes to go. _Wait. Why do I care if I'm late? I fucking HATE that place! _The man groaned and rubbed his face before concentrating on the empty black road ahead of him. When he arrived at the pizzeria the last family who visited had just pulled out of their parking spot. Mike parked in front of the building and sighed with relief.

He made it. And not a moment too soon.

...

The air in the office seemed a bit heavier than usual. Was it because of the fact that this was his fourth night on the job? Or the three plushies staring back at him with crudely stitched smiles. When he first walked into his office and found them sitting on his desk, he jumped back and nearly bumped into his employer. When he asked why they were there, the frail man grinned at him.

"I found those while cleaning out the store room. We already have enough plushies in stock, so I figured you might want some company while you work."

Oh, how Mike wanted to laugh right there and then. Whether this was a joke or not, he could care less. But now he would have to sit in his office all night with the plushie versions of the Fazbear Band staring at him the whole time with those glass eyes. He will admit that he was never much of a doll guy. Especially with stuffed animals. He was tempted to just get out of his chair and toss them all in the trash, because the last thing he needed were plushies of the animatronics staring at him all night. But he decided to just let it go. He checked his watch just as the big hand struck twelve. On que, the phone started to ring.

_"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."_

Mike raised his brow and leaned forward in his seat curiously. Something seemed off about this guy's voice. He sounded more nervous than in the last three recordings he did.

_"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." _A banging noise was suddenly heard in the background. _"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Uhm, I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you." _The speaker paused and cleared his throat before continuing. _"Hey, do me a favor. *__**bang bang**__* Maybe sometime you could check inside one of those suits in the back room? *__**bang bang**__* I'm gonna try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *__**bang bang**__* Uhh...I always wondered what was in those empty heads back there." _

In the background a chime Mike never heard before started to play. It sounded like it was coming from a music box of sorts. A feeling of a dread quickly fell over him as he gripped the armrests of his chair tightly.

_"You know...oh no-" _Phone Guy's voice was suddenly cut off by a high-pitched screech, quickly followed by static before the recording ended.

Mike sat there, pale as a sheet. Hands gripping the ends of the armrests so tightly that his veins were beginning to show underneath his ivory skin. His throat dry with pure fear. He slowly looked down at the tablet he had in his lap and, with trembling hands, lifted it up. He pressed the power button and whimpered loudly when he was greeted by the faces of all three animatronics looking at the camera before the screen went black. He panicked and quickly flipped through the cameras.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" he cried when he saw that Foxy was already peeking out of his hole. "It's still midnight for Christ's sake!" The only reply he got was the elevator type music that played in the background almost every night. The office itself was unbearably hot now that he pulled the plug on the fan to save energy.

He gave the fox a dirty look before switching over to the Dining Area camera. He winced when he found Chica staring at him with a slack-jawed expression. The chick was clearly trying to taunt him in her own way. Mike shook his head and switched over to the West cameras. He stopped when he found Bonnie standing backstage. He briefly looked up at the Bonnie plush he had on his desk before looking back down at the screen. "They certainly made your plushie counterpart look more jovial than you actually are." he mused before switching cameras. Hesitantly, he switched over to West Hall camera (2B). Curious to see if he would encounter that poster again.

Once there, he found nothing out of the ordinary.

_It's better that way_, Mike thought stiffly. He would do anything just to avoid seeing those empty sockets again.

...

_4:55 AM_

Mike found himself on the verge of wetting himself. So far he's survived two encounters with Bonnie and four with Chica in the last three hours. Chica seemed to have the most joy in tormenting him with her slack-jawed expressions. Bonnie, however, never comes by much. But he always made it look like he was close. Always tempting him to close the door when it wasn't really necessary. Foxy hasn't moved during that time frame, and it was beginning to worry Mike as to why. When he last checked his power, it was a dreadful 39%. Yikes. After checking up on Foxy, the young man placed the tablet down to take a breather and allow his mind to rest a bit. He propped his head up against his fist and looked over to the plushies, who were just smiling at him.

"How long are you guys gonna keep this up?" he sighed. "Why are you even doing this? Why go through all the trouble to stuff me into a suit?" The plushies didn't reply, and simply continued to stare at him. Mike frowned a bit and was about to pick up his tablet when he suddenly heard a deep laugh. The young man froze in the position he was in. Keeping his eyes fixed ahead of him as his breathing started to become shakey.

It was a laugh that sounded vaguely familiar; it sounded much like the one from his recent dream. But not as distorted as that one. Either way, it was the same laugh. He flipped over to the Show Stage, and his heart stopped.

He's gone. HE'S gone.

Mike's hands started to shake so badly that his tablet fell out and landed on the tiled floor. Mike gasped and scrambled to pick it up. When he did he noticed that the screen now had a small crack on it. "Great." he growled under his breath. "Just fucking great." Surprisingly, it was still in good working condition. He frantically flipped through the cameras. Not caring about where Bonnie and Chica were. Not even caring if Foxy was out and about. The deep laughter that echoed throughout the building didn't help his growing paranoia.

_Please! _he begged mentally, _Just show yourself already! _

He then stopped dead when he reached Pirate Cove's camera. His eyes widened in sheer horror when he found the purple curtains wide open and the sign now reading "IT'S ME". A terrified shriek tore from Mike's throat as he immediately slammed down on the door button for the west door. He flipped to West Hall camera (2A) and found the fox dashing down with his bottom jaw flopping up and down. Mike curled in his chair when he heard the angry pounding against the metal door.

"_**OpEn tHe DaMN dOoR yE BlOOdY lANdLubBer!**_" the fox screeched. His voice had a pirate accent, but sounded broken and distorted. Mike was in shock since this was the first time one of the animatronics had truly spoken to him. He's seen them communicate with one another on camera, but they spoke in hushed whispers so he wouldn't hear what they were saying. But that was just by chance. A loud animalistic roar snapped Mike out of his thoughts and screamed in sheer horror when he saw the hook forcefully break through the protective metal separating him from the fox. Foxy yanked his hook out and peeked through the hole he made with his droopy eye.

Mike shedded a few tears before he looked down at his tablet. His heart sunk when he saw that he was just down to 10% battery life. He whimpered and brought his knees up to chest as Foxy cackled through the hole.

"_**LoOks LikE It'S tHE eNd Of tHe lINe fOr yE, MaTEy.**_" he said wickedly while scraping his hook down the door. Leaving behind ragged lines.

"Just GO AWAY!" Mike cried as he started to rock back and forth in his chair slightly. "LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" He then gasped in alarm when everything suddenly went dark.

Foxy's ears perked up at this, and he immediately knew it was time to go. As silent as a leaf, he swiftly left the area and returned to his hiding spot behind the curtains of his cove. Mike felt his heart start to pick up speed, and he hugged his knees even closer to his chest. He checked his watch, but could barely make out the time. Mike's world came to can entire halt, however, when he heard the same music from the call start to play. It was close. _Very _close. He inched his head over to the West door as sweat from his face stained his shirt. What he saw standing in the doorway almost made him scream.

Standing there was the face of Freddy Fazbear himself; his eyes flashed in almost perfect unison to the music that played. The bear had his eyes fixed on the frightened man pressed against the old office chair and grinned widely. He took a step forward, and the young man winced. He loved it when they did that. The poor soul only gave himself away.

Mike closed his eyes tightly and held his breath. Remembering Phone Guy's idea, he tried to stay as completely limp as possible. His beating heart felt like it would break through his ribcage and out his chest like those infant xenomorphs from the _Alien _movies. Goosebumps appeared on his skin when he felt warm breath suddenly run down his neck as the music grew louder in his ears. The deep laughter from before rumbled in Freddy's chest as he brought his grinning face up to Mike's very closely. He placed a finger underneath the young man's chin and gently turned it. Mike struggled not to whimper when the giant bear wrapped his large hand around his neck.

Freddy's grin dropped; his ears perked upon hearing the happy jingle of the morning bell. His dark blue eyes flickered angrily, but he grinned down at Mike before releasing his neck and retreating into the shadows. Mike started to hyperventilate in his chair before he finally opened one eye to check if Freddy was truly gone. "Thank you God..." the young man whispered after seeing he'd survived another night. He rubbed his neck and shivered a bit as he ran his fingers over the goosebumps that now prickled his skin.

As he exited out of the changing room after switching back to his casual clothing, he was approached by his employer. "Good job, kid!" the sickly man said before coughing into his sleeve. "You've made it to day five unscathed. I will admit that nobody's last _this _long in the job."

"Yeah..." Mike rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, listen, I gotta get going."

"Oh. Okay, then. See you tonight!" Fredrickson grinned at him nervously before making his way over to his own office.

Mike passed by a few other employees as he made his way over to his car. Once inside he knew right away he wouldn't be heading home so soon. He still had some questions that not even the internet could answer. There had to be something more then Freddy and his gang seeing him as a endoskeleton in need of a costume. They're too smart to think like that. He brought out his GPS and typed in the coordinates to St. Augustine's Psychiatric Ward. He needed to speak with the only other living night guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

He had to see Kyle Winston in person.

**X.X**

**Before anybody says something, yes. I intentionally made some changes to the news articles for the story. One of the things that's AU is that the five murdered children were never stuffed into suits. So the pizzeria won't be shutting down because of health violations. Oh yeah. This fic will end on night six, but might have to be divided into two chapters. **

**Anyway, people seem to be liking this fic a lot. I will admit that it's not one of my best, but thanks for the support! :)**


	5. Night 5

**Warning: This chapter will contain mentions of child death. If you are uncomfortable, try to skip to the bottom. Thank you.**

**X.X**

Mike felt like he was in a horror movie. The fluorescent lights that hung over him casted a sickly green light on the walls of the waiting room. A variety of noises played around him; the screams of mental patients screaming in their cells echoing down the hollow white halls; several phones going off and getting answered; voices of people sharing gossip or discussing weekend plans.

Mike sat alone and kept to himself. He felt that if he engaged in a conversation with anyone he would only rant about what's been happening at his work place. About how the animatronics there constantly try to kill him. God knows how long it'll be until he becomes one of the patients that mindlessly roamed the halls of the sanatorium. Mike shivered at the idea of being placed in a padded room.

"Mike Schmidt?"

Mike looked up and met the brown gaze of a middle-aged nurse. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Come with me. Mr. Winston is ready to see you."

Mike swallowed a bit nervously and nodded. "Right." he said before standing up and following her. Mike made sure to stay close to the nurse as she led him down a seemingly endless corridor of rooms. He expected to see a lot of people in straight jackets and all the rooms being patted. Instead he was given seemingly sane people wandering around in robes. He could only assume that this must be the part of the ward for the least dangerous patients. The nurse then stopped in front of a door numbered "122", along with a nameplate below it saying "Kyle P. Winston". "Is this it?" he asked.

"Yep." the nurse replied with a nod.

Mike turned towards the old wooden door and bit his bottom lip nervously. "Is he...dangerous?" he asked. He needed to know. This _is _a murderer after all. A murderer of five innocent children who were never truly put to rest.

"As far as we know, I don't think so." the nurse replied as she skimmed through her tablet. "He's been well behaved during his stay here for twenty-seven years. Hasn't shown any signs of aggression towards the personnel here."

"Oh. Okay then." Mike chuckled sheepishly to himself before gripping the knob. When he entered the room, he pictured the killer to be a buff looking man with a few scars here and there. Maybe a tattoo or two. He would stare at him with cold, merciless eyes and a slightly sinister smirk on his dry lips. But what he got was the complete opposite.

An elderly man that looked to be in his early eighties was lying in a hospital bed hooked up to a few machines. Trimmed locks of dark silver hair were present on his scalp; wrinkles present on his features and reminded Mike of those hairless cats he's seen on tv. The man's ancient gray eyes were fixed blankly at the wall ahead of him. Pinned to said wall were old news paper articles dating back to the early 80s. Mike paused briefly to look at them before hearing the sheets shuffle on his right.

"And who are you?" Kyle asked in a shakey gruff voice. "Are you one of those new nurses? This place could use them you know."

Mike gave him a friendly smile and took a seat on the edge of his bed. "Hello, Mr. Winston, I'm Mike. I'm the current night guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

The old man's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "O-oh! Is that so? I didn't think they were still hiring for that position." Kyle weakly brought his hand up to his mouth and coughed. Mike would've compared him to the current manager of the pizzeria if it weren't for the age difference. "Would you be so kind as to fetch an old man a glass of water, please?" Kyle managed to wheeze out while pointing a boney finger over to the sink. Mike looked over and nodded.

"Sure." he said before standing up and making his way over.

"How long have you been working there, boyo?" he heard Kyle ask behind him.

"Not very long, honestly." Mike replied as he filled a foam cup with cold water. "This is going to be my fifth night, actually." He heard Kyle make a surprised grunt. He couldn't blame him. He was surprised himself that he's made it this far.

"I've worked at Fazbear's since the spring of '87." Kyle said as he moved his head over to the window.

"So I see." Mike said before he handed him the cup of water.

"Thanks, boy." Kyle grunted while taking the cup out of Mike's hand.

Mike watched him bring the edge up to his quivering lips before taking small sips. He scooted a bit closer to the old man and helped him place the foam cup down on his nightstand. "Do you recall anything that happened on June 26th of 1987?" he asked. "Any...accident, that occurred?"

A saddened look appeared on Kyle's wrinkled face as he slowly trailed his eyes down to his lap. "Ah... yes... I remember..." He weakly turned his head over to the window again and watched a flock of birds pass by. "I never wanted any of it to happened, but _he _made me do it."

"Who did?" Mike asked. Kyle didn't answer him, and continued talking as though he wasn't there.

"They wouldn't leave me alone during my shift after I refused their request at first. They just kept coming and coming. Camping outside the doors and staring at me with those damn eyes of their's. I just wish I'd quit that job after my first week..."

"Mr. Winston..."

"I tried telling management, but they suspected me of tampering with the robots and threatened to fire me more then once. Heh. Those bastards."

"Mr. Winston-"

"I couldn't take it one night. I was losing my mind the longer I had to deal with it. I had to agree to his request. I would've done anything to make the nightmares and hallucinations stop. So I lured the children away while Foxy distracted everyone by sinking his teeth into that poor boy's skull. He was following orders, after all..."

Mike scowled as his patience slowly drained away. He leaned forward a bit and stared directly into the supposed killer's eyes. "WHO, Kyle? WHO made you do it? What HAPPENED on that day?"

Kyle turned his attention over to the younger man and stared back into his eyes blankly. "Freddy's sole purpose is to make children happy; he was supposed to entertain them along with his friends. But that bear was much more smarter than they originally intended him to be. All of them were."

Mike frowned slightly. "Kyle... please... I have to know. Did _you _murder those five children?"

The old man suddenly froze and he looked much paler than before. His old eyes started to water and his entire body shook slightly. "No. I would never bring myself to harm any child. I just took them to the back room and had 'em gagged and tied up. I never wanted to do it. I would never forget the fear in their young innocent eyes. But if I didn't do it, Freddy would've killed me. I was weak. Weak..."

"What?" Mike whispered.

"The accident between Foxy and the child wasn't an accident. It was all part of that bear's plan. Chica originally volunteered to do the bite, but Foxy wanted it more. He didn't expect to get his jaw forced open by a crowbar, though. I merely played the role as the pawn for Freddy. He made me wear this old costume of his to lure the children in; his original costume was golden, but it didn't do very well. I waited for them that night. They let me go after that, but my services were still needed. They made me stay in the office until they were done. I asked Freddy what they were going to do with the children, but he merely told me he was going to show them 'the joy of creation'."

Mike furrowed his eyebrows as he glared at the elderly man. Not knowing whether or not he should really believe him. Then again. He _did _come here for answers, and right now he was getting them. All he can do is give him the benefit of a doubt and hope that he isn't some senile old coop who's behind the murder of five innocent kids. His face softened, however, when he noticed tears begin to roll down his slightly sunken cheeks.

"Had I known his true intentions, I would've never done it. I would've quit and never return. Those kids would still be alive if I hadn't given in so easily..." Kyle paused for a long while until he exhaled a long sigh. "I must've fallen asleep during that time, because the next thing I remember is waking up with my face against the floor. Bonnie and Foxy were standing over me; they didn't look very happy. They forced me to my feet and dragged me to the room where I brought the kids to." The man's voice cracked as more tears started to fall silently and hit his bed sheets.

"What happened? Tell me..." Mike asked softly. His heart starting to race in his chest.

Kyle turned his head back to the window. "I vomited when I saw what they did to the kids; I barely recognized them at first. It was a mess... Just a big mess... I didn't realize I was standing in their blood until I opened my eyes after vomiting." He let out a choked sob and buried his face in his fragile hands. "It was horrible... They were just... in pieces... Freddy was holding a cleaver; he saw me and grinned. For a moment I forgot who he really was because of the blood that covered most of him..."

Mike was beginning to feel sick himself. He found all this hard to take in because of how outlandish it was. He can believe that Foxy intentionally bit down into a child's skull, but the idea of them actually performing premeditated murder? That's just crazy! _The whole idea of homicidal animatronics is crazy! _Mike thought to himself. He then looked back at the old man, who was still crying. "The bodies." the young man added. "What happened to the bodies? They were never found." Mike cringed when he saw the sullen look the old man now gave him.

"We burned them..." Kyle replied monotonously. His eyes fixed on his now wet hands. "Stuffing them in suits would've been too risky. There was a large furnace they had in the basement. _I _had to be the one to take them down and...toss them in..."

"Jesus Christ..." Mike whispered in shock and horror. His blue eyes now as wide as saucers.

"I lost it then... I threatened to expose them to the police, even though they wouldn't believe me right away. I ran off after that, but Foxy gave chase and ran after me. He was always the fastest of the four. He tackled me just as I reached the main doors, but I fought back. I made sure I kicked his ass good before running out. I didn't look back. I just got in my truck and drove off as fast as I could. That was the last I saw of those robots. The next morning the police came knocking on my door and my life ended from there... I'm sorry, children. I'm so, so, sorry..."

Mike stared at him silently as his mind went through all the bits of information he received. What felt like hours was actually minutes when Mike finally stood up and gave the old man a small nod. "Thanks, Kyle." he said as he gripped the doorknob tightly. "That's all I needed to know." With that, he opened the door and left just as the innocent man closed his eyes and wept quietly.

...

Mike felt exhausted.

He rubbed the side of his face just as the midnight bell rang in his ears faintly. The plushies were still on his desk, staring at him. He sneered at them before picking up his tablet and switching it on. _Let's just get this night over and done with, _he thought. He was a bit taken by surprise when heard the phone ring. But how could this be? Phone Guy sounded like he was- a cold chill ran down Mike's spine as he froze completely in his seat. A deep, dark voice spoke through the small speaker and bounced off the walls around him as it rambled unintelligible nonsense. Screeches were heard in between until it finally stopped completely. Trembling, Mike scooted his chair over to the desk and pressed down on the rewind button.

"Oh my god..." he whispered fearfully as he listened to the new message that now played. Although he could barely make out some phrases and words.

_**"...by fuller use of your marvelous mechanism. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the influence of various..."**_

Mike curled himself into a tight ball on his chair. Hugging the tablet close to his chest as he desperately tried to ignore the haunting message.

_**"You are right. Countless uses...will be made by future gener-... They all will know I bring the joy of creat-"**_

"SHUT UP!" Mike lunged forward, not caring if he dropped the tablet, grabbed the phone and yanked it off the desk, separating it from the cord it was attached to. He then threw it out the right door and heard it smash against the wall before falling to the floor in pieces. Mike stood where he was, panting a bit, before he bent down and picked up his tablet. In the distance he heard the familiar deep laugh of Freddy as he slowly sat down in his seat.

"Just stop it... Just stop it... Please..." he whispered. He now understood why Kyle gave in so easily. And to think he must've delt with this since spring! But not only that, he was innocent. He didn't get much sleep because of everything he learned from the former night guard that morning. With what little sleep he had, he decided to work on his sketch before coming to work. It was coming out quite well. All he needed to do is add a few finishing touches and it'll be done. But he couldn't think about that right now. He needed to make it out alive first.

He switched on his tablet and let out a surprised scream when he was greeted by Bonnie's face being a little too close to West Camera (2B). His rose red irises narrowed up directly at the camera lens along with a sly smirk. "_**Come out and play, Mike~**_" the rabbit purred in a suave, English accent voice as his eyes turned dark and two white dots replacing his pupils.

"Fuck off." Mike spat before switching cameras. He cringed and pressed himself against his chair when he was greeted by Chica's slack-jawed face looking up at him in East Hall camera (2B). The young man saw the wicked glint in her narrowed eyes and he immediately switched over to Pirate Cove. Thankfully, Foxy didn't seem ready to show himself yet. He sighed with relief and switched over to the Show Stage, where his heart skipped a beat.

Freddy had moved from his original spot and was pressing his face a bit too close to the camera. His eyes completely black with two white specks floating in the center. The camera only showed the top portion of the wide inhuman grin he had on his maw. A whimper slipped from Mike's lips as he stared into the other's eyes.

...

5:06 AM

"Please, please, please..." Mike prayed softly under his breath as he watched with shakey eyes as his battery life reached 15%. "Please, God, please. Please let me make it through tonight. Please. Please. Please..." He switched over to Pirate Cove and let out a choked sob when he found it empty. He quickly slammed down on the door button and winced when he saw the battery life drain faster.

"_**MiCHaEL SChmIdT!**_" Foxy's broken voice screeched through the hole he made. "_**YeR gOnnA WaLk ThE plAnK tOniGhT, lAdDie!**_" He then forcefully thrust his hook into the hole, surprising Mike and causing him to scream. The fox then brought his bare robotic hand over and gripped the edge before forcefully making the hole a bit wider. He poke his head through and grinned widely when he spotted the young man pressed against his chair fearfully. His eye patch shot up, revealing his good eye, and he screeched loudly.

"Just... FUCK OFF!" Mike screamed before blindly reaching out and slamming down on the door button. Foxy's eyes flickered in horror when he was suddenly lifted off the ground and felt a painful pressure being applied around his neck. Mike stared dumbfoundedly as the door struggled to close and Foxy's legs and arms flailed frantically as he tried to pull himself out. The fox spat and shot out distorted curses and threats that would've been too vulgar for a kid's show. Electrical noises were heard as wires in and around Foxy's neck started to snap. Eventually he fell completely mute and made noiseless gags as the metal slowly cut into his fragile neck.

Mike blankly pressed down on the door button and Foxy was brought back down with his head slightly hanging. The Foxy weakly narrowed his eyes over to the stunned human and spat out a muted curse. Mike pressed on the door button again and the sound of groaning metal filled his ears. Foxy's head bent in a angle that would've killed a human. His golden eyes started to flicker as the last of his neck cables snapped. Mike flinched at the loud noise Foxy's head made when it finally hit the floor smoking; the fox's limp body laid just a few inches behind it outside the doorway. The young man loomed over the severed head as the life in his eyes finally died out. He cautiously nudged it with his foot before jumping when the power went out.

_SHIT! _he thought to himself. He frantically looked around for a place to hide and frowned when he realized he would have to hide underneath his desk. It was either that, or getting stuffed in a suit. The young man quickly duck under, knocking his hat off, and pressed himself as far back as he could until he heard the wall creak softly in his ears. He softened his breathing and closed eyes tightly, silently praying that he wouldn't be seen. He tensed when he heard heavy footsteps suddenly enter the small office before stopping.

A high-pitched wail filled the empty vacuum, followed by what sounded like a _clang_. Distorted sobbing noises quickly followed. Mike peeked over his shoulder slightly and nearly gasped out loud when he saw Chica's yellow form on her knees, hugging Foxy's head. While he was unable to see it, oily tears rolled down her face and stained Foxy's crimson fur.

"Foxy!" the chick cried in a thick southern accent. "_**FOXY!**_" Chica held the head of her now expired brother figure as gently as she could; the strength she was using caused a few places to dent slightly. Her processor couldn't handle this much emotion at once, and it felt like her head would explode in any second. She threw her head back and unleashed a deafening screech as rage replaced the sorrow she felt. "_**MICHAEL SCHMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDT!**_"

Mike whimpered quietly at hearing his name being yelled out so angrily. He could feel the vengeful poison that dripped from the words as they spilled out from her beak. Chica got to her feet, dropping Foxy's head unintentionally, before blindly reaching over to the chair. She grabbed and viciously slammed it against the wall like a wrestler. She then slammed it down again until it broke in two. She threw her head back and screamed before tossing the severed pieces aside and turning her burning rage over to the desk. Using both her arms she swiped them across the smooth surface and knocked whatever was on it right off.

Mike flinched when he heard the old monitors and fan crash to the floor close to him. He tried to remain as still as possible while Chica continued her vengeful assault on the office. She punched the walls, tore posters and drawing to shreds, and even shattered one of the bullet proof windows with one punch. She was so blinded by rage that she lost all control of her senses. Mike could dread to think of how Chica would react if she found him hiding just under her "nose". Chica slowly raised her fist, bent on slamming it down on the desk, when it was suddenly grabbed by stronger force.

Chica snapped her head over to her left and was met with Bonnie's red gaze. He kept a firm grip on her wrist and prevented her from moving it. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at the rabbit and struggled in his hold.

"_**ReLEaSe mE.**_" she snapped with her voice distorted.

"_**CALM.**_" Bonnie hissed as he tightened his grip. Leaving a few small dents around her wrist the harder she struggled.

Mike could only see the legs of the animatronics from where he was at, but clearly heard what they were saying. Surprisingly enough, it interested him to see how they would communicate. This time it would be in person, and not from the video feed. He can already tell that Chica was struggling even more by how her legs were turning.

Chica felt herself begin to grow tired and started to cry again. She fell forward and Bonnie immediately caught her with his other arm before using both to help keep her standing."Love..." the purple rabbit murmured as he rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"Foxy!" the chick wailed. Her voice laced with static. "That bastard human murdered Foxy!_**I WiLl kIlL HiM!**_"

Bonnie said nothing as Chica unleashed a wave of dire threats and vengeful promises while he continued to comfort her the best he could. He looked down and spotted Foxy's severed head lying beside their feet. His ears lowered sadly. "We'll bring him back, love..." he whispered to her as she blindly continued to rage in his face. "I promise. We'll bring him back. We'll take him to Freddy. He'll know how to fix him..." But deep inside, Bonnie knew these were just empty words. The damage was too great for them to try and fix. They were supposed to be _creating_, not _fixing_. The only reason why he was saying this is to prevent Chica from tearing the whole place down.

Chica slowly started to calm down and stared into her friend's eyes with a glint of hope. "R-really?" she asked.

Bonnie put up his best smile and nodded. "Really."

"Really, really?"

"Really, really..."

"... Ok..."

Bonnie smiled and gently patted her head. "Good girl." he said before walking over and scooping up Foxy's limp body. Chica picked up Foxy's head and cradled it in her arms as she silently followed the rabbit out and down the hall. Mike waited until he heard their footsteps become distant to exhale the breath he didn't know he was holding. His joints and neck were beginning to feel sore from the position he was in and was about to crawl out when he suddenly heard singing coming from outside the left door.

"_**Da da dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum diddly doom doom doom, diddly doom, dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum...**_"

Mike's blood seemingly turned to ice and the color drained from his face. His eyes remained fixed over his shoulder as the singing grew closer and closer. He recognized the song as the one he would hear in Pirate Cove, except he knew it wasn't Foxy who was singing it. Freddy's heavy footsteps entered the office before stopping in the center.

"Congratulations, Michael." he said. His deep voice slightly echoing down the halls of the pizzeria. "You've survived your first week here. But..." The morning bell went off as he smirked down at the crouched figure hiding underneath the desk. "_**I'll see you ToMoRRow.**_" With that, he left.

Mike weakly crawled out and shakely got to his feet. Grunting from the pain he now felt in his joints. He paused and surveyed the damage around him. Chica had really unleashed all her rage upon the small room. He heard footsteps stop behind him; a small gasp of surprise quickly broke the silence.

"What in God's name happened in here!?" the manager said as he stared at the mess before him. It looked like a tornado had gone through and wrecked the entire place. Mike slowly turned to the frail man with a tired expression.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he said monotonously.

Fredrickson's right eye twitched, but calmly kept his professional composer. "Well... Uhh... You survived the fifth night! Congrats!" The manager threw his hands up and grinned at the young man. Seemingly forgetting about the damage done to the office. "Well... The moment of truth has arrived." He reached into his pocket and dug through it briefly before pulling out a slip of paper and handing it over to Mike with a wide grin. "Here's your payment for the week! Good job sport!"

Mike stared blankly at his paycheck of a hundred and twenty dollars. He was tempted to laugh when he saw the "Valued Employee" part. He gently folded the slip and calmly made his way over to the changing room.

"Oh, yeah!" Fredrickson called after him. "If you'd like you can work overtime tonight."

Mike stopped.

**X.X**

**Well... I beat Five Nights at Freddy's yesterday. Yay! I would've won sooner if it hadn't been for that stupid CHICA! (No. Seriously. She always goes after my ass. It's really annoying)**

**Sorry for the late update. I had a Econ and Physics test last week. And a College comp paper. Currently I need to study for a College Speech test and Usage test. And work on a Speech assignment. Yeah! College classes suck! :D**

**I'm soooooooo sorry for killing off Foxy :( I love Foxy just as much as anyone else, but it was necessary for the story! I'm sorry Foxy! *Hugs Foxy***

**Foxy: No hard feelings, lass :)**

**Anyway, I will also like to mention that the thing between Chica and Foxy isn't shipping related. While I do kinda ship them, I mostly see them with a big brother-little sister bond then anything since I consider Freddy to be a Father figure to all of them and Bonnie being the big brother/role model for both Foxy and Chica. Foxy would be the second older brother and Chica would be the youngest of the family. I like to see them as one big furry family. (I don't like it when people have Freddy and the gang hate on Foxy, but that's just me)**

**Is it bad that my headcannon for Bonnie is that he speaks in a English accent and is practically that one family member who's the lone wolf type?**

**I don't know...**

**And thanks for the additional Favs and Follows, too! :D And the reviews ^-^**


	6. Night 6 (Part 1)

Mike slammed his front door behind him and placed his car keys and paycheck on the kitchen counter. He dragged himself over to his couch and allowed himself to fall on it. He stared up at the ceiling with his feet propped up on the armrest as the night's events played back in his head. The phone call; Foxy's demise; Freddy's words; he wondered how the bear knew he would be returning tonight? Some time during his shift he heard children giggling in a few places, but it wasn't as lively as before. Did the children even mean him harm? In his last dream they looked like they were trying to warn him about something. Most likely Freddy.

_Those poor souls... _he thought sadly as he rolled to his side and faced the dark screen of his television set. _I wish I knew how to help... To set them free... _Drowsiness started to overcome him and his eyes started to droop tiredly. The young man forced himself to his feet and dragged himself to his bedroom, where he changed into his sleeping clothes and plopped into bed. However, he found himself just staring at the ceiling with nothing on his mind. The drowsiness was still there, but he found it hard to sleep after what happened. He tried using different positions, but sleep wouldn't come. Yet he felt exhausted as hell.

"C'mon..." he grumbled against his pillow. "Just let me sleep..."

After what felt like an eternity, sleep finally came.

_..._

_Mike backed himself against a wall backstage as Foxy's shadow filled the entire room in inky black darkness. Foxy's form completely blocking out the doorway and preventing him from escaping. The silhouette was menacing and sent cold chills down his spine. The only thing that stood out from the fox were his golden eyes that seemed to burn with the utmost hate that could come from a machine. He cowered in fear and struggled to stay on his feet as the unforgiving fox approached him._

_"P-please..." Mike managed to whimper out. Even though it was the only thing he could manage to say at the moment. _

_Fox said nothing in return. Instead he stopped only a few feet from him and continued to stare at him. His eyes reminded him of gold coins lying under the sun on a beach... _

_Without warning, the fox slowly lifted his hooked hand and pointed it over to a door that Mike never noticed was there. How did he miss it? He wasn't so sure right now. He couldn't think straight with a angry fox staring at him the entire time. His eyes quickly darted over to the door, and then quickly back at Foxy. "Y-you want me t-to open that door?" he stammered. _

_The fox nodded his head slowly. Making an eerie squeaking noise as he did so. At that moment his head then leaned forward before breaking off and landing at Mike's feet with a __**clang**__ that echoed throughout the entire room. Mike continued to stare at the now headless body as it continued to point at the door. The young man cautiously made his way over, not taking his eyes off the body the entire time until he reached the door itself. He examined the door the best he could before noticing that it looked fairly new. As a matter of fact, the entire room he was in looked new. With the little light he had, he saw the newly polished floors and repainted walls around him. He was beginning to question if he was still in the same backstage area. He turned back to the new door and gripped the silver knob tightly until his knuckles turned white. _

_He looked over his shoulder briefly and saw that Foxy's body hasn't moved from its original position. He sighed with relief and turned back to the door. Gulping nervously, he pushed it open..._

_..._

Mike snapped open his eyes and made a sharp gasp before sitting up in bed with his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. He looked over himself and frowned when he saw that his clothing and sheets were covered in sweat. Again.

"Goddamn it..." he muttered before tossing his blanket aside and throwing his legs over the edge. He shuddered as his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor while he reached over to his nightstand to pick up his phone. He checked the time while rubbing his right eye and smiled when he saw that he still had a half hour to go until work. He peeked through the blinds that covered his bedroom window, seeing that it was already starting to get dark out.

The sky was a shade of yellow, orange, red, and lavender as the sun started to set over the horizon. A few windows from nearby apartments were already switched on. He spotted the silhouettes of cartoonish pilgrims, turkeys, and other stickers that were stuck to the windows. He perked up at this and realized it was only a week until Thanksgiving. He was so busy with work that he forgot completely. He then frowned and shook his head.

_There's no point in celebrating, _he thought bitterly as he picked up his sketch pad and other drawing utensils after turning away from the window. _I barely have any family left to show thanks to anywa- _The pencil and eraser he held in his hand suddenly fell out and bounced off the floor slightly. His blue eyes fixed themselves on the sketch he's been working on the entire week since his first nightmare about the animatronics. But he doesn't recall adding the finishing touches so soon...

The hand he held his sketch pad in started to tremble slightly as he took in every little detail that was present on the drawing before him. It was just as he imagined in his head: Freddy Fazbear standing in a dark background with a huge grin on his face; his eyes nothing but two dots that floated in the center of two empty sockets. His two giant paws resting a bit too snuggly on the shoulders of a small boy who had a fearful expression on his face. Tears running down his cheeks as he stared back at him in both terror and sorrow. But what hit him hard were the many "It's me"s that were scribbled all around them. Mike didn't recall ever adding those in, let alone finishing the drawing. It struck fear to his heart and he let out a choked cry before throwing the book to the floor.

"Goddamn it!" he cried as he turned and punched the wall in front of him. Gritting his teeth as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Fuck it! Just fuck it all!" Why was this happening to him? He did nothing wrong. All he wanted was to find a job that could help pay for food so he wouldn't have to go to the local food bank every week. The inheritance he got after his parents deaths were enough to pay for his car and rent for a few years. He pressed his forehead against his wrist on the wall and allowed the rest of his tears to fall until he heard the vibration of his phone as it went off. He didn't bother picking up the sketch pad as he left for work.

He just left it as it was on the floor; the bear and child staring up at the ceiling with their lifeless expressions.

...

The radio music didn't help soothe Mike's nerves as he drove down the dark road. He didn't bother singing to _Walking on Sunshine _when it started to play. When he pulled up to the parking lot he spotted Mr. Fredrickson just exiting out of the building. He raised his hand up to shield his eyes a bit from his headlights as he pulled up.

"Hey there, sport!" he greeted him with a anxious grin. "Good to see that you made it for another night."

"Yeah. Sure." Mike replied as he walked by him and pushed open the door. He made his way down a aisle of tables before stopping in front of the stage where Freddy and his gang performed during the day. The star patterned curtains were already closed in front of them, but he could still feel their eyes bore into him with malicious glee. He had a feeling deep inside that Chica would be going after him the most tonight, remembering how she reacted the previous night. He then continued his way and walked by Pirate Cove. He stopped briefly to stare into the darkened stage, since the curtains were still wide open, and wondered what it must've been like during the Golden Days of Freddy's. He will admit that this place really did have a lot of potential if it hadn't been for the incidents in '87.

He continued his way over to the Changing Room down the West Hall when he noticed the doorway to the Backstage area out of the corner of his eye. His hand hovered over the door knob as he continued to stare at the slightly open door over his shoulder that read "EMPLOYEES ONLY" on the front and above the doorway. Immediately, he thought back to Phone Guy's last few words before his...termination.

_"Hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime you could check inside one of those suits in the back room?"_

Mike looked away and sighed heavily to himself before pushing open the door. By the time he finished putting on his uniform it was almost midnight. He stepped out and continued his way to his workplace.

His office was surprisingly in much better condition than it was earlier in the day. Everything had been cleaned up and there was a new chair waiting for him inside. The broken window, which was the left one, had a piece of cardboard covering it until they could get it replaced. But this immediately made Mike concerned about determining whether or not Bonnie was still at the door. The poster and drawings that had been shredded during Chica's rage were long gone; the old monitors and fan that had been on his desk were also gone. All that remained on his desk were the three plushies and the cupcake, which still remained on one of the old stereo systems that were still standing.

He picked up the tablet, which now had a few more cracks on the screen, and took a seat in his chair just as it struck twelve. He waited to hear the phone ring until he remembered that he practically broke the thing after the fifth call. He actually felt a bit guilty about it, but quickly shook it off and switched on the tablet.

The screen flickered and glitched briefly before settling down. The damage to it was far worse than he originally thought it was. He peered at the fuzzy image of the Fazbear Band before realizing that Chica was missing from her spot. "Shit!" he cursed under his breath before going through the other cameras. When he couldn't find her in any of the East rooms, nor hear anything from the kitchen, he immediately checked his door. The light buzzed to life, but revealed nothing standing by the window. This worried Mike almost instantly.

_W-where'd she g-, _Mike's thoughts were instantly caught off when everything suddenly went out. Mike snapped his head down to his tablet and frantically hit the power button, but nothing happened. He tried the door lights; he received the same results. This couldn't be happening. He still had 79% power left, and it was only 12:39! Unless...

"You cut the power..." the young man whispered shakely to himself. "You bastards... You bastards cut the FUCKING POWER!"

The familiar deep, spine-chilling, laughter answered him. Infuriated, Mike let out a roar of rage before throwing his tablet at the plushies that sat on his desk, but missed. This only angered him more, and he lunged forward and grabbed the nearest plushie he saw. He mercilessly ripped the Bonnie plush limb from limb before turning his attention over to the Chica plush, next. Cotton fell around him like snowflakes as he finished ripping up the Freddy plush. Mike stood where he was, panting heavily, and looked around the room trying to figure out what to do next.

He still heard the familiar ticking of the battery powered clock that hung on the wall, but that didn't ease the growing anxiety he now had in him. He didn't think they'd actually go as far as to cut the power itself. Then again, he didn't have a clue as to where the generator could be located. Mr. Fredrickson never did tell him where it was. He always guessed that it must be located out back. He quickly went through his pockets and paled when he realized he left his phone back home. So much for a potential light source...

_All I need to do is find and get the generator up 'n running again, _he mentally told himself. It was slightly reassuring, but not enough. He didn't _dare _to step out of the office without a flashlight of sorts, or something that could help him see in the dark. He checked through each of the desk's drawers until he heard something roll out from one of them. He wrapped his hand firmly around the thick object and, through what little visibility he had, examined it. His heart leaped for joy when he discovered it to be a flashlight. It didn't take him long to find the switch.

He aimed it forward, since he wasn't planning on blinding himself, and clicked on the button while silently praying that it would work. He quickly regretted doing so.

The bright light shined on fake yellow fur that looked dirty and worn out after years of neglect. Her pupils made no reaction towards the sudden brightness and remained fixed on the man holding the flashlight. Beak dropped wide open to reveal the chilling pair of teeth of her endoskeleton clenched tightly in the back. The fear that flashed across the young man's face caused excitement to surge through her circuits. An excitement she hasn't felt in decades. The metal in her neck groaned as she cocked her head almost completely to the side as she continued to stare menacingly at the man with her usual slack-jawed face.

"Hello _**MiCHaEl**_." Chica said as her voice distorted into a broken mess. "_**ReADy tO hAvE SoME fUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUn!?**_"

Mike screamed and flung the tablet at her. The tablet smashed against the chick's face and actually caused her to step back a bit and wipe some glass fragments from the screen off. Mike saw the opportunity and immediately bolted out of the room and dashed down the West Hall. Behind him he heard Chica let out a frustrated, high-pitched, screech before running out of the office and gave chase. Mike made a sharp turn once in the Dining Area and continued running until he reached the East Hall. Chica crashed into the end of a table, but continued running after him.

Having never been to this part of the building, he frantically looked around with his flashlight to find a place to hide in. He soon found a pair of double doors off to the right with a small circular window on each door. He quickly had a hunch that they led to the kitchen, and forced them open. Mike stopped and shone his light around the rather large room; the kitchen itself looked like any other one you'd find in a restaurant. Out of all the other rooms he's seen in this place, this looked to be the most well kept.

_It's no wonder they haven't shut down yet, _Mike mused. The sound of heavy footsteps pounding against the floor quickly reminded him as to why he was here in the first place. He looked around in hope for a possible hiding place. While he was surrounded by many possible weapons to defend himself, none of them would probably be able to even leave a scratch on a animatronic who's hell bent on revenge. His light then bounced off of a reflective surface in the back. He quickly made his way over and grinned happily when he saw that it was a red box containing a fire axe.

Now _that's _a weapon he could fend off with.

He then frowned when he spotted the keyhole above the glass casing. His heart started to race when he heard a door outside break. He spotted a frying pan lying on the smooth, stainless steel surface of one of the tables that stretched across the room.

"... Fuck it." Mike reached over, grabbed the handle firmly, and swung the pan against the glass case. The first strike left a large crack. With a loud grunt, he swung again. The glass shattered a bit, but not entirely. Mustering all the strength he had, Mike gave one final swing. The glass shattered completely, exposing the axe. Grinning, he threw the pan aside and reached for it with anticipation.

_**Bang**_

Mike spun around just as a flash of dirty yellow barreled through the doors. Chica raised her head and screeched a deafening screech upon seeing him. Mike screamed and quickly threw the closest thing he saw at her. The object, a smaller pan, barely left a scratch, and only aggravated the chick more. Mike dropped his flashlight and turned back to the axe. He grabbed the smooth wooden handle and struggled to hold up. He never was very strong.

Chica charged Mike without thinking about the axe he now had in his hands. Mike swallowed and held the axe firmly as he waited for the chick to come closer. As he did he wondered if the axe really is strong enough to leave any damage on the animatronic herself.

Only one way to find out...

Chica grew nearer to Mike and lunged at him with her hands out. Mike closed his eyes and let out a cry as he swung the axe at her face. A static noise was heard and he opened one eye to see the blade of the axe buried in Chica's left eye. Chica suddenly stilled, and had a rather dumbfounded expression on her face as her processor struggled to process what just happened. She then made a panicked cry when she realized she couldn't see from her left eye.

"_**TAkE iT OuT! tAKe It oUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**_" she screamed in his face as she struggled to pull the axe out.

Mike made a surprised cry and struggled to pull the axe out of her eye. The constant movement he made with the axe only dug itself further in. Chica screamed in sheer agony as the blade shattered the left optic of her endoskeleton completely. Smoke spewed from the socket, followed by a few sparks that flew out. The emotion she felt was becoming too much for her A.I. to handle all together. Her limbs and body started to twitch as the blade dug itself into her processor. With one mighty heave, Mike yanked the axe out and stumbled back.

He looked back at Chica and found her twitching all over the place as more smoke puffed from left socket. Her head twitched and contorted as she slowly turned to face Mike once more. Her remaining eye abruptly coming to a halt and focusing on him with nothing but pure malice. She slowly reached a twitching hand out to him as a distorted groan left her. Mike screamed and swung the axe once more. The blade struck her throat and dug deep into it. The animatron made a strangled cry that was abruptly muted after her vocal wires snapped. Mike pulled out with a bit more ease and oil spilled out from the gash. Not in large gushes, but in small streams.

Chica stumbled until her back hit the edge of one of the tables and gripped it tight enough to leave dents. Oil and other robotic fluids now stained her bib and dripped to the floor. Mike approached her slowly with the axe in hand. He stared blankly at her slack-jawed face and remembered how much he hated seeing it. With one final swing, he struck her neck and beheaded her completely. The last thing Chica made was a soft, surprised grunt, before her head rolled off her shoulders and landed on the floor while her body fell limp against the table in a slouched sitting position. The scene reminded Mike of the way that Golden Freddy was sitting when he first saw him in his office.

He stumbled back, realizing the deed he'd just done. Oil trailed down the handle and on to his hands like blood. He had just killed another one. How were the others going to react when they find out that their back-up singer is gone? Mike didn't want to wait and find out. He picked up his flashlight and quickly exited out of the kitchen. Once outside he quickly shined his light on his watch and read the time.

2:12 AM

He still had a while to go. A thought suddenly came into mind: how was he going to explain this to the boss? He seemed like a nice guy, but the last thing he wanted is to find out what his bad side is like. It's moments like this that actually made him wish the animatronics had killed him.

_First things first, though: I need to find that generator, _he reminded himself firmly. Maybe he could check the manager's office first? That didn't seem like a bad option. From what he remembers, it's just pass the arcade section of the building. But that would mean he'd have to go through the Dining Area with only a flashlight as a light source... He didn't like the idea, but it would be something he needed to do. He quickly made his way down the hall and noticed that a few rooms had their doors kicked in. Chica really went all out trying to find him.

He cautiously peered out and scanned the area closely with his light. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, nor out of place. He sighed softly with relief and slowly stepped out of the corridor and pressed himself against the wall. He noticed his flashlight begin to flicker and his eyes widened with panic. He quickly made his way through the Dining Area and pass the arcade until he finally reached the Manager's office. Without bothering to check, he quickly went inside and locked the door behind him. He pressed his back against the door to catch his breath.

He really needed a breather right now. He was beginning to think his heart would explode if this kept up. The light from his flashlight dimmed a bit, but he was still able to see with it. He removed his cap and wiped his forehead with his wrist. He hadn't realized it right away, but he was sweating profusely. His uniform was beginning to feel cold and uncomfortable because of it. After letting his heart slow down he approached the Manager's desk and frowned when he saw how much of a mess it was in.

Papers, bills, and envelopes labeled "OVERDUE" in faded red text on the front, were piled up on top of one another. Mike saw a letter that caught his interest and shined his light on it. He learned that it was a notification stating that the place is due to shut down by the end of the year because of financial issues and too many debts from the bank that haven't been paid. It would explain the use of a generator during his shift, and the shitty payment. "Well what do you know." Mike snorted softly to himself before placing the paper back on the desk with the rest of the pile. He raised his light and approached some filing cabinets. He opened a random one and his jaw dropped from the rows of folders placed in alphabetical order.

The cabinet was labeled "Deceased", and he could already guess what it was for. He quickly closed the cabinet and groaned loudly in the empty room. It would take him all night to find any sort of hint as to where the generator was located. He groaned loudly and hit his forehead against the wall. A few photo frames rattled above him, but he could care less. Perhaps if he'd _known _this place was a Chuck E Cheese's from hell, and that the animatronic characters were after his ass, he would've gotten a job somewhere doing dishes!

"Fuck me..." he sighed to himself before backing away from the wall and shining his flashlight on the pictures that hung in front of him. In front of him were four news articles that dated back to the early '80s, upon closer inspection. Mike spotted two of them talking about the disappearances and "the Bite". He then turned his attention to the two other articles that hung a few inches from them. One was titled "Freddy Fazbear's family Pizzeria: Grand Opening", with a faded black and white photograph of the restaurant underneath it. He barely made out the four people who stood in front of the doors; one was dressed in a Freddy Fazbear costume and must've been waving at the camera when the picture was taken.

Mike then trailed his light to the article below it. This one portrayed no image, but contained a lot of text that managed to catch his interest. He peered through the slightly dusty casing and read.

_**A miracle - reported missing child found alive!**_

_**A child believed to be linked with the disappearances of five children in Fazbear's Pizza was found hiding backstage by staff members the following day. The child, described as being "covered in blood and in shock" by staff when found, was immediately handed in to police custody and taken to Maple Lake Hospital for physical and psychological evaluation. The blood on the child's clothing confirmed that it belonged to at least two of the missing children.**_

_**The child was later identified as three year old Michael Schmidt, one of the children who was seen following the suspect in the security footage. **_

Wait. What?

Mike rubbed his eyes and then re-read the top portion. His name was on the paper. Why was _his _name on this article!? The hand carrying his flashlight started to tremble as he resumed reading. Lips quivering.

_**When questioned, Michael, monotonously, only replied with, "They wanted to show us the 'Joy of Creation'." before going into a sudden outburst of tears. What this means is still being investigated by authorities, but it is currently believed to be a tactic the suspect must've used to lure the children in.**_

_**"It's a tragedy." says one of the staff members who found him. "We can only hope towards a healthy recovery for such a tragic loss of innocence."**_

_**"It may be long road to recovery for him." stated Michael's doctor. "All we can do now is pray."**_

This can't be happening... This. Can't. Be. _Real_.

Mike backed away from the article until his back was pressed against an old bookshelf across from it. A few of the books that stood loose from the shelves fell, causing him to jump. He glared down at the books in annoyance and did took deep, slow breaths to calm himself down.

Splinters suddenly showered him from behind as the door was smashed in half by a brute inhuman force. Mike immediately shielded his eyes with his arms as he was knocked back a bit. A familiar face entered the office; standing tall, purple, and crimson eyes burning with an intense rage that managed to out match Chica's. Bonnie stood before Mike with his bass guitar clenched firmly in one hand. He no longer looked depressed. He looked _pissed_.

"You just think you're _so _clever, Mike." the rabbit hissed dangerously as he approached him. "Did you honestly _think _I wouldn't find my friend on the floor _**HEADLESS**_!?" Bonnie narrowed his eyes angrily at the young man and slowly raised his guitar. "You _took _two of my closest friends; now I'll avenge them by doing the one thing we've been trying to do all damn _**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**_"

Mike immediately jumped to the side just as Bonnie brought his guitar down like a sword. Gripping his axe and flashlight tightly, he dashed out and ran over to one of the tables back in the Dining Area. He dove underneath the closest one he saw and switched off his flashlight just as he heard the rabbit stomp out of the office and punched an arcade game in frustration. Mike will not make it out alive, tonight. He'll make sure of it. Mike steadied his breathing and did his best not to make a single sound as he heard the footsteps grow nearer and nearer.

"You know. We were never monsters in the beginning." Bonnie said loudly as he made his way through each aisle while casually swinging his guitar. A dark smirk plastered on his maw. He swung his instrument down hard on a table, directly crushing a party hat.

Mike flinched, but held back a whimper by slapping his hand over his mouth.

"We didn't mind entertaining the children at first. I will admit that I found some of them to be loveable. But we grew tired of being a source of entertainment for the ever growing, ever ungrateful, ever disrespectful meatbags you are!" He viciously struck a chair and caused it to break entirely. "Then one day you humans took things too far by decommissioning _**HIM**_."

Mike screamed when the tables beside him suddenly caved in as the guitar smashed down on it and sent party hats flying. The young man frantically scrambled out, axe and flashlight in hand. He spun back to meet Bonnie face to face. The rabbit's eyes turned dark and he unleashed an unholy screech as he charged him with his guitar raised. Without thinking, Mike threw his dying flashlight at his face before running into the arcade. Bonnie ducked down and allowed the flashlight to fly over him. A chilling grin stretching on his face as he entered the arcade as well.

Mike, as best he could, jumped over a air hockey table before turning back to Bonnie as he approached him. "How...long...are you...going...to...keep...this...up?" he panted as he pointed his axe at him while they slowly circled the table.

Bonnie flashed him a menacing glare. "Until my fur is soaked in your _**BlOOd!**_" He stretched out his arm as he swung his guitar down once more. Mike backed away and watched the rabbit curse when he realized his guitar got stuck to the floor. Mike saw this as an opportunity and charged into him with his axe raised. Bonnie didn't have time to react as the blade came in swinging and dug deeply into the side of his face. His head was jerked back so forcefully that a few wires in his neck popped. Mike yanked the axe out.

Bonnie struggled to stay standing and stumbled into a few arcade machines like a drunk man on the streets. He turned back to try and see if he could reach for his guitar when the blade of the axe suddenly came in swinging. Mike stood back in horror as he was confronted by a now faceless Bonnie. The blow had been so strong that it managed to knock off the front portion of his mask and send it flying somewhere. Bonnie's head started to twitch erratically as he struggled to turn and face Mike. When he did, Mike was greeted with a hollowed out space that had two dots glowing out of it.

The red lights flickered before going dark as Bonnie's body fell to the floor lifeless. Mike dropped his axe and fell to the floor as exhaustion started to kick in. His worn out face met the hollowed out one of Bonnie's as his entire world started to blur. The last thing he thought about before blacking out was an old pocket watch he used to carry around in his childhood...

**X.X**

**... Snap.**

**Sorry for the late update. As always, my senior year is being a pain. **

**Oh yeah, I saw the pic with the new Bonnie, and all I could do was laugh my ass off at the thought of him now being a crossdresser XDDD**

**And thanks for the additional Reviews, Follows, and Likes! :D Hugs for all!**


	7. Night 6 (Part 2)

"Michael..."

"Oooogh..." Mike groaned in pain.

The sudden buzz of a light switching on is what stirred him from his unexpected nap. A soft groan left the young man's dry lips as he weakly opened his eyes. The world around him was a blur of grayscale colors mixed with a faded white. His muscles and joints ached like hell, and he found it painful to even move. His vision slowly started to settle, and he was able to make out the outlines of several things in the background. The room itself was uncomfortably warm due to what he belived to be the furnace burning somewhere in the back. To his right he heard the loud hum of a machine going to work; the stench of gasoline filling his nostrils and causing him to gag a bit.

_That must be the generator... _he thought. _It...sounds like it's working again. But what switched it back on?_

"Wakey, wakey, Mikey~" a deep voice cooed.

Mike finally snapped both his eyes wide open. His heart started to race when he realized he was bonded to a chair; both of his wrists were tied a little too tightly to the wooden armrests of his chair by thick ropes that dug painfully into his skin whenever he tried to struggle. He looked back up and spotted a large figure casually walking out of the darkness in front of him. Hands folded behind his back and signature top hat resting neatly in between his small ears, black bow-tie resting proudly around his neck.

"Fr-Freddy..." Mike whispered under his breath and started to shiver fearfully as the bear approached him.

Freddy stared down at the young man and grinned creepily at him. "Michael Schmidt." he said, his deep voice reverberating around them. He reached his paw out to cup his chin and lifted it up so that their strikingly similar blue eyes met. Mike spotted his faint reflection in the fake eyes and saw just how frightened he truly was. "Looks like your luck's finally run out, Little Star."

"W-what..." Mike felt his eyes begin to water as he continued to stare at the bear. "What did you call me?"

Freddy raised a fake brow before narrowing his eyes at him. "You mean you don't remember the nickname he'd given you? Oh, Mikey, he's probably hurt right now. How could you forget the _"Amazing Goldie"_?"

It was as though Mike's world came to an abrupt halt. His eyes remained fixed on the bear as a look of stunned realization appeared on his face; the imaginary vault in the back of his head finally releasing trapped childhood memories that had long been since forgotten. The earliest memory he still vividly remembered was moving to a town in the Midwest. He never asked his parents why they moved, only knowing that they no longer liked living in Colorado. But then the news article he read in Fredrickson's office crept its way into his mind.

Now he remembered why: they wanted to get away from what happened; to escape the media and the terrible memories that'd been made after that day. He was one of the children who were navie enough to think that Kyle was really Fre- no, not Freddy, but another bear who's been forgotten by the newer generation.

Back then, Fazbear's Pizza had a third show they'd put on called "The Amazing Goldie Show" starring none other then Goldie Fazbear himself. Goldie always had this wonderful vibe around him. He always had a way of making people smile whenever they were down or weren't having fun. Even the naughty kids adored him. Goldie was a magician. Unlike Foxy or the Fazbear Band, he'd perform magic tricks for the audience while the others got to walk around and mingle. Even they were present whenever he was up. His tricks were the typical kind any magician for a kid's place would do: taking a game coin out of someones ear; making Chica's creepy cupcake disappear on stage and make it appear underneath a kid's seat, which annoyed her at times; pulling a rabbit-a Bonnie plushie was used for this trick-out of the hat and making the children gawk.

In his hat he always kept a golden pocket watch he'd use to hypnotize kids he'd call up on stage. Of course he didn't do so without permission from the parents. He also used it for some of his vanishing/reappearing acts as well. Sometimes during his opening act, he'd remove his hat and made it look like he lost it. Then he'd call a random person on stage, none of which were volunteers, and had them check their pockets or any kind of bag they carried. Their face would light up like the 4th of July when they pulled the golden medallion out. It was the same pocket watch that was given to him on his first visit to Fazbear's; he was one of those "surprise" volunteers that Goldie saw interest in. It was the same pocket watch he also lost...

But for an animatronic, Goldie really knew how to do tricks.

However... During the winter of '86, management at the time decided that they wanted to pay more attention on entertaining kids with music instead of magic shows, and decommissioned Goldie Fazbear by the end of the year. Removing him had affected the amount of visitors that came and went since Goldie was beloved by all for his kindness and ability to leave even the saddest person walking out giggling and smiling. Kyle had mentioned he worked at Fazbear's since the Spring of '87, and is likely to have not known about the bear.

But...

"_**Why?**_" he managed to hiss out. Angry tears now rolling down his cheeks. "Why the death of four children?"

"_Five, _actually." Freddy corrected with a faux friendly smile. "We heard what happened to the lad who decided to be Foxy's first bite~." Mike shook his head in disbelief when the bear started to laugh at the pun he made. "Get it? '_Bite_'? _Bite _of '87, as you humans called it." His laugh rang throughout the empty room and in Mike's ears.

"You sick monster..." the young man whispered.

Freddy stopped his laughing and grinned creepily at him. "My dear Mike. Please know that we have a reason for doing what we did to you and the others."

Mike snorted at this and laughed. "Yeah?" he spat bitterly, "What would that be?"

Freddy's eyes surprisingly softened up and his ears lowered sadly. "Goldie was always the one who kept Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, and me going everyday. He showed us the brighter side of our seemingly meaningless lives. He made us happy; made us smile... No matter how bad the day was, he always found a way to bring our spirits back up. But when _**THeY **_took him... Ohh... When they _**tOoK **_him from us..."

Without warning, Freddy threw his head back and unleashed a deafening mechanical screech that was loud enough to shake the dust off of the old wooden beams that held the floor above them up. Mike let out a cry of pain as his ears were left ringing while feeling his eardrums throb painfully inside. He received the most pounding headache of twenty-seven years of living. _I need to try get myself loose some how! _he thought frantically. He looked down at the rope that held him in place and wiggled one of his wrists. He winced from the burning feeling the rope made as it rubbed against his fragile flesh. _No use. He tied them too tight..._

"Our lives were miserable. We had to perform more and got less time to mingle with one another without kids getting in our fucking way. We no longer had somebody to turn to when we felt down, or when we had a bad day. Singing and performing meant nothing to us anymore. But Goldie... Dearest Goldie... They robbed him of his endoskeleton and left him in the storage room to _**rOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOt**_!"

Mike coward helplessly in his chair as the bear grew angrier. The dark blue eyes flickered to black while white dots replaced his pupils; paws balled into tight fists and shaking with adrenaline.

"Goldie still lives on. Not physically, but in spirit. I didn't want him to feel lonely. I feared that he was suffering all alone in the darkness with nobody to turn to. He loved children, and me and my friends knew he must've missed them dearly. So one night, I devised a plan with the others to capture five children to keep him company. But we, ourselves, couldn't lure five children away without causing suspicion. But then good ol' Mr. Winston came along at just the right time. He was hard to convince at first, but we eventually managed to get him to play along."

The way Freddy had said it as though he were proud disgusted Mike. "The kidnappings..." he stammered, "The murders... Just to make a FUCKING COSTUME NOT FEEL ALONE!?" Mike barely had time to react when he was suddenly struck across the face by a massive paw. His left cheek suddenly burned as the cut Freddy had left behind made its presence painfully known. He looked up at the bear and saw that he was fuming.

"'_**JUST TO MAKE A FUCKING COSTUME NOT FEEL ALONE'?!**_" he screeched in his face. "Goldie was worth more than the pitiful lives of you humans! What we did in '87 is _nothing _compared to what you humans do to yourselves EVERY DAY!"

Mike screamed in pain as his ears rang. He was just surprised that he hasn't lost his hearing yet. The children then came into mind; they really were trying to warn him. The dreams, the incident in the changing room, and the stuff he'd seen on the third night... They were only trying to save him; scare him enough so he would leave! So that he wouldn't suffer the same fate like the others before him...

Mustering all the strength and courage he had in him, he snapped his head up at the bear angrily. "FOUR CHILDREN HAD THEIR LIVES STOLEN FROM THEM AND AN INNOCENT MAN'S LIFE WAS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU RUINED MY FUCKING CHILDHOOD!" he roared. He then started to calm down a bit by taking deep breaths before asking, "But the night guards... Why kill them and stuff them into fucking suits?"

That's when a dark grin stretched itself across Freddy's face, almost up to his ears. "Why... We were only trying to show them the _**Joy of Creation**_. You see, my dear Mike, one of the things Goldie influenced in anyone he's ever met is the joy of life; teaching us to stay happy in a world so stricken with war and hate. He even taught _you _to smile, Mike." Mike opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it and only continued to glare at him. Besides, he's smiled many times before. How could a damn animatronic teach him to smile?

"Anyway," Freddy resumed, "I wanted to ensure that his influence lived on. That people would learn to see how life can be a truly wonderful thing. I decided to test that with the night guard since they are the only humans here at night. But I have a _different _method of teaching the Joy of Creation. My friends and I found great amusement in striking fear into the hearts of humans, and killing the children only added to our newfound thirst for blood on our paws. That's why we decided to "hunt" the night guard during the week. If they survive by the end of the week and return the following, we spare them a painful death. If any of us catch them, however..." Freddy giggled wickedly. "Well...you know what happens next~."

Mike swallowed down the bile that had crept its way up his throat before whimpering when he saw the scowl that appeared on Freddy's face as he looked at him. "Now I intend on doing the same to you before this night is over. And for what you did to Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica... _**I'll make sure you're still BreAtHinG by the time I'm fInIShEd.**_"

Mike's breathing started to shake, but he kept his composer strong the best he could. Raising his head high and tightening his jaw as his eyebrows furrowed. "What would be the point? You'll be alone. Fazbear's will shut down and you'll rot in storage for the rest of your days." He then bravely leaned his face forward a bit and added in a venomous whisper, "Or you'll be burned along with your friends in a furnace. Just as you did to the children."

Freddy's dark eyes widened and he screeched in face before swinging a massive paw down and violently knocking his chair down. Mike let out a grunt as his side hit the stone hard floor and felt something wet start to run down the right side of his face. He just barely caught a glimpse of his blood touching the floor. Freddy huffed and turned on his heel over to a work bench that was hidden in the back. Panic filled Mike as he attempted to wiggle one of his wrists free. He inwardly fought back the urge to scream as the rope slightly dug into his skin. He eventually stopped after the pain become too unbearable and came to the realization that he wouldn't be getting out of this one alive.

It was truly the end...

The young man slowly closed his eyes and accepted his inevitable fate. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, mixing in with droplets of sweat and blood. He couldn't remember the last time he cried so hard. Even during his parents funeral he didn't cry as much as he did now. Perhaps it'd be fair if he really did die. No one would miss him anyway. He had nothing to live for. The chances of him making a career out of his love for drawing were slim during this time of age. He will admit that he was never, truly, happy with his life...

_Maybe it is best..._

Freddy stood in front of him and dropped a Freddy Fazbear suit beside him. Mike opened his eyes halfway and met the empty ones of the mask. It briefly brought him back to the nightmare where he saw that Freddy's eyes were actually his. He never would've guessed that it would become a reality. He didn't bother to look up when he heard Freddy speak.

"Now I can finally finish what I started...twenty-seven years ago." Freddy breathed. "You'll be joining the others _**veeeeeeeeery **_soon." A laugh rumbled in Freddy's chest as he reached down and turned the chair back up. He smirked and slowly wrapped his paw around his neck. Mike calmly closed his eyes and waited for whatever had Freddy in store for him.

_Hehehehehehe..._

Mike reopened his eyes in a flash once he heard the giggling. He noticed that the room temperature had started to drop; despite not having a thermostat or air conditioner of sorts. He exhaled and noticed foggy wisps of smoke puff out from his mouth. He darted his eyes up to see if Freddy noticed this, but he looked completely unfazed.

_Hehehehehehehehe... Hehehehe..._

Now Freddy seemed to notice the sudden change in atmosphere. His grip around Mike's neck loosened slowly as his eyes darted all over the dimly lit room. Mike wasn't so sure, but he could've sworn he saw fear in those inhuman eyes. Without warning, Freddy suddenly jerked back and released his hold on Mike. Mike watched in shock as the bear stumbled all over the room; crashing into the wall or furniture that was present with them. He then cried out when the bear suddenly crashed into him and knocked him over.

A sickening crack was heard, prompting a painful scream from him. He looked down and saw that the armrests his wrists were tied to broke off. Behind him he heard Freddy snap and curse at nothing as he stumbled all over the place. Mike hastily untied both ropes, sighing with relief when the painful pressure it gave him was gone. When he attempted to get up he screamed and immediately clutched his right knee. He moved it a little and felt fragments of shattered bone move underneath his skin.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath. As though a lightbulb switched on in his head, he quickly reached for the broken armrests and proceeded to tie them tightly around his knee. It wasn't a pretty sight, but it was the best he could do to keep his bone in place. _Alright. Let's do this, _he thought before slowly forcing himself to his feet. He grunted a bit from the pain, but pushed himself over to the set of stairs that led out of the basement. He just gripped the rusty metal railing when he heard a loud crash behind him. He snapped his head over in the direction of the sound and saw that Freddy had rammed into the shelf containing the canisters of gas that were used for the generator.

The bear was practically covered in most places while the rest pooled around him. Freddy growled in disgust as gas dripped down his fur. He cried out when he was yanked back again. His eyes widened in sheer horror as his face met with the open fire of the furnace. Mike watched in horror as the animatron was engulfed in flames; the floor following suit and prompting Mike to flee. He limped his way out the door and slammed it closed behind him as he heard Freddy's terrified shrieks down below. He frantically searched for his work keys and eventually pulled them out. His hand shook as he inserted the basement key into the keyhole and locked it.

But he knew he wasn't out of the woods just yet. Above him the restaurant's sprinkler system immediately went off after some smoke leaked from beneath the door and doused the entire top floor. He paused to catch his breath when he reached the end of the hall and spotted his axe just where he left it in the arcade. Grinning to himself, he limped over and retrieved it. Bonnie was still there, faceless and completely void of life. He couldn't help but feel guilty for what he'd done to the animatronics, but he was only acting out of self-defense. And besides. Their little killing spree needs to come to an end once and for all.

He looked up when the sprinklers eventually shut off and left him soaking wet along with everything else. He checked the time on his watch and saw that it just turned five. He sighed heavily and leaned against an arcade game tiredly. This overtime paycheck better be worth it. A sudden loud crash snapped him out of his thoughts and he swiveled his head over to the entrance of the East Hall. His blood started to run cold and his breathing turned shallow as loud thumps echoed eerily throughout the restaurant. He slowly, quietly, backed himself further into the arcade until he hit a wall. He bit his tongue as the pain in his knee grew worse. Soon, everything came to a stand still. Mike gazed in shock and horror at the animatron now standing just outside of the East Hall.

It was Freddy. Parts of his body were missing patches of fur and revealed parts of his endoskeleton; half of his mask was missing and showed half of his endoskeletal skull. The rest of him was mostly covered in scorch marks and only a few patches of normal fur remained; his top hat was missing and his bow-tie was partially burnt. Sparks flew from a few of his exposed joints and neck. Every few seconds a part of him would twitch. Freddy had fixed his blue eye and optical eye on the young man and a partial grin slowly crept its way up the other half of his face.

"_**CoMe hErE MiChAEl, AnD lET mE ShOW yoU tHe JoY oF CrEAtIOOOOOOOOOOOOOn!**_" The screech Freddy unleashed was broken and distorted. Even worse than Foxy's. Mike screamed in sheer terror and desperately tried to make his way over to the West Hall, and to his office, as fast as he could on one leg. He forcefully dragged his broken leg behind him and felt his heart begin to race as he heard Freddy's heavy footsteps grow closer. His heart swelled with joy once he saw the light shining through the open doorway at the end of the hall. Behind him he heard Freddy grow agonizingly closer.

A wave of relief swept over him once he was finally inside his workplace and slammed down on the door button. But then his eyes widened when he saw the large hole Foxy had left behind. Freddy could easily reach in and make it much more larger. He slowly backed away from the door with terrified eyes until he reached the doorway of the second door. He waited nervously for Freddy to come barreling in and poke his head through the hole saying "Heeeere's Freddy!", yet nothing happened. Two full minutes had past and the bear had yet to arrive.

Then a chilling idea came into mind, and Mike felt his heart drop to his stomach. Slowly, and calmly, he turned to the doorway behind him and took a step back. Keeping his eyes fixed on the inky blackness before him, he reached his hand over and pressed down on the lights. The light flickered on and briefly lit up the spot. Mike had expected to find the bear waiting for him, but all he got was a wall covered in old drawings. "Huh." he said, sounding a bit surpri-

"_**MiiiiIIIIiiiikEEEEeeeEEEy!**_" Freddy's distorted voiced called behind him. "_**iT's MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_"

Mike spun around and screamed when he saw Freddy's broken face peeking through the hole with a broken grin. Freddy then stepped back and rammed himself into the door. Mike decided that he didn't want to stay around for long and bolted out of there like a bat out of hell. He hurried down the East Hall while dragging his injured leg behind him. He limped down the corridor until he was out and standing across from the arcade once more. He heard Freddy coming closer behind him, and swallowed hard. He looked over to the Dining Area and spotted the Show Stage.

Maybe...

Mike didn't make any seconds thought before he limped down the aisle of tables and climbed on stage. He flung the curtains aside before quickly adjusting them so that it wouldn't look like they moved. He quieted his breathing as he cautiously looked through the slim opening in between the curtains. Freddy's broken figure eventually stumbled out and he paused to survey the area. Seeing the exposed red optic of his endoskeleton look over in his direction prompted him to look away briefly.

"_**MichAeL...**_" the bear cooed in a sickeningly sweet tone as he slowly made his way through the Dining Area; he paused every few seconds to look under a table before continuing. "_**tHeRe's NOtHinG tO Be AfRAiD oF...**_" A broken, static-filled, distorted laugh then tore from the broken voice box and rang in Mike's ears chillingly. "_**eVeN iF YoU DesTrOy Me... I wIlL StiLL LiVe oN. My bODy MaYBe rEplAceD, bUT i wIlL LiVe oN ThROugH tHe jOY oF CreAtIOn.**_"

Mike's grip on the axe handle tightened upon hearing the phrase. He was _really_ getting sick of hearing this "Joy of Creation" shit. He cautiously peeked out from the curtains and spotted Fazbear coming closer. He took a quiet step back and listened for his footsteps to approach the stage. He didn't need to wait long. He peeked out the curtains ever so slightly and saw that Freddy had just turned his back to him. With a loud scream he lunged out from behind and slammed the axe down on the exposed right endoskeleton shoulder. Freddy let out a surprised grunt before narrowing his blue eye at the young man and attempted to swing him off. Mike held on to the axe tightly until the blade loosened enough for him to pull it out. Sparks flew from the large gash; Freddy looked at the wound and chuckled darkly as though it were nothing. Mike slowly backed away until he found himself pressed against the stage.

"_**MicHaEl...**_"

Mike screamed angrily and swung the axe down on his chest before ripping it out and taking a chunk of the costume with it, exposing most of the endoskeletal chest. Freddy stumbled back, but didn't fall. He started to twitch in some places whenever he made a step forward and struggled to even walk properly. Despite being partially burned and receiving two blows from an axe, Mike was surprised he hasn't died yet. How Chica, Foxy, and Bonnie were so easy to destroy is something he may never know.

Freddy slammed a endoskeletal hand on the end of a table as his legs struggled to support his weight. He slowly looked up at Mike as his head twitched and a smiled broken smile at him. "_**ThEy wILl KnOW I bRInG tHE jOY Of CreAtIOn!**_" he screeched in his distorted voice.

Mike narrowed his eyes dangerously and shook his head slowly. "No." he whispered, "They won't." With one mighty swing, he brought the axe down and dug it into the exposed half of Freddy's face; right into the endoskeletal skull. He released his grip on the axe and backed away as Freddy started to twitch erratically; distorted and broken words stumbling out from his voice box until something burst in him and he fell to the floor smoking. Mike, in shock, cautiously approached the fallen bear and nudged his paw with his foot. Freddy's blue eye shot up at Mike, causing the young man to jump back in surprise, before the light in it flickered out for good.

It felt as though a veil had been lifted off the pizzeria. The atmosphere no longer felt heavy, and for once Mike didn't feel uncomfortable being in the building. He turned away and let out a sigh of relief before looking at his watch to see that it was only twenty minutes 'til six. He knew he was going to have to come up with quite the excuse to tell his manger, but you know what? He didn't give a fuck anymore.

Yet...

_Why do I still feel worried? _he wondered to himself. He would immediately regret asking himself the question.

The hairs on his arm and the back of his neck rose just as the room temperature suddenly dropped to an abnormal temperature. Goosebumps pricked his skin just as a shiver shot down his spine. He exhaled and spotted the wispy smoke slip out. He placed a hand over his stomach as it started to churn from the sick feeling that suddenly overcame him.

_**Miiiiiiiiiiichaellllllll...**_

A tear ran down Mike's cheek when he realized the voice came from behind. His lips quivered.

_**Miiiiikeeeeeeey... My little star...**_

It wasn't the children. He knew it wasn't the children because their presence didn't feel as threatening like the one he was feeling now. It was a feeling he hasn't felt since his third night on the job. More tears started to fall and hit the red carpeted floor.

_**There, there, my child... There is no need to cry anymore... You are safe now...**_

"No..." Mike whispered weakly before letting a sob slip. "I will never be safe..." He just wanted it to stop. He wanted it all to end.

_**Don't say that, my little star... You have me... That's why I saved you.**_

"W-what?" Mike asked. That's when it clicked in him.

On the night of the murders, he managed to free himself from his bonds because he was lying on top of broken glass. By the time he cut himself free, the others were already dead... He surprised everyone when he sprang to life and ran up the stairs of the basement before running down the East Hall with Foxy and Bonnie on his tail. He'd been wearing his golden pocket watch-the one that'd been given to him by Goldie during his final show-when Foxy managed to snag his hook on the thin golden chain and yanked back in an attempt to pull him. The action resulted in shattering the chain and causing the golden medallion to slip off his neck and fall to the floor. He wanted to get it, but Foxy and Bonnie were just right there. That's when a voice popped in his head telling him to go hide backstage. He didn't know who it was, but he listened and ran far enough to lose Bonnie and Foxy and found a hiding spot inside one of the cupboards.

"But I don't understand..." he whispered. "Why did you save me?"

_**Don't you remember, Mikey? We are fRiENdS. You called me your best friend before you left after we hung out after the show. That's why I gave you my pocket watch, because we're friends. And I AlWayS protect the ones I hold dear. I was the voice on the phone, Mikey. I was the Phone Guy. **_

Mike shook his head in denial and balled his hand into a tight fist. "No." he said, "That's not true. That can't be true. Why would you want to save me from Freddy and the others? Aren't they your friends?"

_**Michael... They are my friends...but their time was coming anyways. This restaurant is coming to an end, Mikey... Our home... They were doomed to die by the end of the year, but you did them all a favor and saved them from a much more terrible fate. And you... You are too special to die. I can understand that this is all hard to take in at first, but you'll understand it all soon enough. **_

_**We are AlIvE, Mikey. You may have destroyed Freddy and the rest, but others will take their place very soon. You'll help with their reconstruction, Mike. I know you will.**_

Like hell he would! What gave him the idea that he would help rebuild the ones who've tried to kill him twice?! That's when he felt cold air brush against the back of his neck, and causing him to shiver.

_**This world is a very cruel place, Mikey... People must know the JoY oF crEaTiON like you have... **_

Mike started to cry harder. This was becoming too much. Too much... The gentle brush of cold air against his cheek chilled his tears a bit.

_**You'll be happy, Mike... You'll get over this...like you always have... You'll smile again... That's the Joy of Creation after all... You'll help cReATe a world where people will always SmiLE...**_

Mike shook his head rapidly, nearing his breaking point.

_**Let's bring the Joy of Creation together... FRiEnd...**_

"SHUT UP!" Mike spun around to face whatever he expected to find.

Nothing.

The only thing he saw was Freddy's broken body and...a golden medallion that rested casually by his feet. Mike slowly crouched down, ignoring the pain coming from his broken knee, and picked up the object before gingerly tracing his thumb above the Fazbear logo that was branded on the center of the cover. The gold paint was slightly faded, and there were a few scratches in some places, but it was still just how it looked the night he lost it. His legs gave way and he fell on his knees with the pocket watch cradled in both of his hands.

"'The Joy of Creation'..." he whispered as a fresh wave of tears rolled down his face; a tear landing on the medallion in his hands. A smile twitched itself on his dry, bloodied lips, just as a chuckle rumbled in his chest. The chuckle soon escalated into a laugh that mixed in with his sobs.

The morning bell drowning out his laugh and sobs as they echoed throughout the now empty halls of the pizzeria.

**X.X**

**... Well now. Just one more chappy and this fic will come to a close. Sorry the late chappy, but I have a cold and my family took a trip over the weekend. So...yeah. I should probably that in my headcanon for my FNaF fic is that the I see the dead children as guardian angels of sorts, because what they've been trying to do is getting Mike to leave by scaring him. I just don't see them as vengeful spirits... Plus they're only kids. So...yeah.**

**Btw I got a review from a guest reviewer that pointed some things out. Well...here's what I have to say about that:**

**1. Mike wouldn't get fired because management probably doesn't check on Pirate Cove anyway. Plus Freddy and the gang hid Foxy's body behind there after being unable to save him.**

**2. Just because Bonnie's a girl's name, doesn't mean FNAF Bonnie is a girl! Bonnie's a boy and Scott's confirmed it. Check the wiki if you don't believe me -.-. Plus I like having Bonnie as a male anyway. **

**3. Glad you like the story :3**

**Thanks for the new follows, likes, and reviews! I'm glad people really like this fic! I tried being originally as much as possible, and I hope I achieved that in some way :3 Anyway, you guys are the best! ^-^**


	8. Epilogue

As long as Fredrickson could remember, Fazbear's Pizza has always been a second home to him. After inheriting it from his uncle when he passed away, he spent most of his early adult life trying to manage and run the place just like he would've wanted. He stood alone in the now empty parking lot; he gazed at the building with a cappuccino in his right hand that was still spewing steam. Around him was a fresh blanket of snow claimed the earth and pavement after last night's snow storm. Plastered in front of the doors was a sign reading:

**Closed by management**

**Set to reopen 2015**

As much as he didn't want to, he knew it was for the best. He had a lot of debts to pay and the restaurant was running out of money. The destruction and vandalism of the animatronics didn't help either since they weren't properly insured. Everything had been placed into storage and left the building as nothing but a empty shell of its former glory. He could only hope that the people he sold the restaurant to would be able to make the place shine again. Maybe start from a clean slate. The frail man sighed before taking a sip of his Starbucks cappuccino; eyes widening as the warm liquid burned his tongue and causing him to cough it out. He forgot just how hot it still is...

"Goddamn it..." he muttered to himself as he wiped some salvia off with his sleeve. He was slightly startled when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was immediately greeted by a pair of deep blue eyes. The depression he felt suddenly drained away when he recognized the eyes and let out a surprised gasp. "Mr. Schmidt!" he said, a bit surprised, before grinning. "Fancy meeting you here."

A smile appeared on the young man's lips and he tipped his baseball cap down in greeting. "Same here." he replied. Fredrickson nodded and noted that the former night guard looked vastly different from the last time he saw him. He looked more relaxed and didn't have dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He noticed what looked like a pad of sorts tucked underneath his left arm. "So...any luck catching those vandals?" Mike asked in a casual, but slightly serious voice.

Fredrickson sighed and shook his head. "No. Police haven't had any luck. It would be much easier, though, if the damn camera feed hadn't been deleted! By the way, how's your ankle?" he asked.

Mike chuckled a bit. "It's much better now." he said as he rocked his leg back and forth. "I just took the cast off last week, actually. Just in time for my new job, too." Fredrickson raised a curious brow at this.

"Oh? You got yourself a new job already?" he asked before sipping his cappuccino. "Where at?"

Mike grinned widely. "At the company that makes the animatronics you guys use." he said, "I design new mascots and such."

Fredrickson's jaw dropped. "Really? That's great to hear!" Mike smiled proudly and raised his head. "I never even knew you were an artist." the former manager added.

"It's something I don't tell people often." Mike replied before taking his sketch pad out and walked over to the older man's side. "I've actually been doing new designs for Freddy and his friends." he said as he held his sketch pad out in front of them. "I can them show them to you if you'd like."

"That would be great, actually." Fredrickson grinned eagerly as he eyed the pad. "Please show me what you have so far. It could really help the new owners since they haven't really figured out what to do with the animatronics."

Mike nodded before immediately flipping the cover over to reveal various outlines and early design sketches. "I'm still working on Foxy's design." he explained as he guided his former boss through each page. "I haven't come up with anything for Freddy or Chica, yet. Oh, this one's my favorite by the way." He stopped at page that showed a fully drawn antro-rabbit standing in different positions. The rabbit had been colored blue and white with a red bow-tie around its neck. Its face looked like more a rabbit's, but with some feminine looking features, like the pair of red circles that were present on the cheeks. The eyes were dark green with eyelashes and...eyebrows?

Fredrickson looked at Mike with a shocked expression before he returned his attention back to the drawing. "Is this supposed to be...Bonnie?" he asked.

Mike shrugged. "In a way. Yeah."

"I love it!" Fredrickson's face lit up as he took in every detail the image had to offer. "Genius, genius, genius! Something borrowed, something new! I love it! This will help Fazbear's grow again! People will come to see the new and improved Freddy Fazbear and friends."

Mike grinned from the joy and excitement his former boss was now showing. It is just how he hoped he'd react. "You know... Would it hurt to add _new _mascots as well? Because I have a few ideas in mind..."

Fredrickson gasped and frantically shook his head. "No! Not at all. Please tell me what you have in mind. In fact, let's discuss this over lunch?"

"Sure! But on one condition." Mike added slowly.

"What?"

Mike smirked. "No pizza."

Fredrickson laughed and slapped Mike's back. "Oh, you crack me up sometimes!" he laughed before wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Deal. Now let's get going. I'm freezing my ass off out here!"

Mike nodded in agreement and closed his sketch pad. Just as he turned to follow the older man he paused and looked back at the restaurant. He gazed at the faded purple and white structure before taking out his pocket watch from his coat pocket and flipped the lid up to read the time.

12:00 PM

He lowered his hat to hide his face and grinned ear to ear as he chuckled to himself darkly. Remembering the happy expression he saw on Fredrickson's face when he showed him his new design for Bonnie; he knew he was doing something right here, and it made him feel good inside to see such a normally dreary looking man become so happy.

_Goldie was right, _he thought with a smirk before flipping the lid down and placing the golden medallion back in his pocket. He turned and ran to catch up with the older man to discuss ideas for future mascots.

Time to share the Joy of Creation...

**X.X**

**Thus we conclude the messed up adventures of Mike and the friends! Thank you all who supported this fic all the way. I really couldn't have done it without all of you :3 It really means so much to me... **

**Anyway, I'm looking forward to the sequel! I saw recent new screens shot of it and *squee* I can't wait already! One could only imagine what Scotty has in store for us. **

**If anyone is wondering, there will be a sequel to this. But not right away. The sequel is likely to be based off of the sequel of the game, and that won't be for a looooooong. Until then I'll probably be working on other things too. (School, other fanfics, etc.)**

**Oh yeah. To my readers of A Somber Year. Know that that fanfic is NOT abandoned. It's just on temporary hiatus. I'm too obsessed with Five Nights at Freddy's that I can't concentrate on anything MLP related. Until this obsession goes away, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a little longer. Sorry :(**

**But again, thank you all for your support. I'm sorry if I killed your favorite animatronic. (It hurt me as much as it hurt all of you, especially with Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie, since those guys are my favorite. I didn't care much for Chica, though XD)**

**I'm actually thinking of writing a one-shot about the Bite of '87 that occurs in the universe where this fanfic takes place in. And I'm also thinking of doing another FNaF fanfic dealing with the animatronics in a separate universe. It's MEA weekend where I'm at, so I have all the free time in the world ;)**

**So until next time, stay out of jail and have a great day/night! :D**


End file.
